


Недокументированные функции

by mushroomtea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtea/pseuds/mushroomtea
Summary: AU, после революции RK900 работает в паре с Ридом.В конце февраля 2039 в заброшенном лодочном сарае находят труп молодой женщины со следами пыток, Рид и RK900 берутся за расследование.





	1. Приятного путешествия, детектив Рид

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации:  
> https://i.imgur.com/wRVOCzb.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/i7B4f1i.jpg,  
> https://i.imgur.com/mFdtxkr.jpg
> 
> У этой истории есть приквел, но он пока в процессе написания. Первые главы можно прочитать тут https://ficbook.net/readfic/8447728, как только будет закончен - залью работу полностью на ao3

Вызов поступил в пятницу вечером. «Самое, блядь, время» – с досадой подумал Рид, потирая переносицу. Его смена подходила к концу, сутки выдались тяжелыми, погода была на редкость омерзительной даже для конца февраля. Рид провел весь день, мотаясь по вызовам, замерз и очень устал. Складывалось впечатление, что большая часть происшествий за неделю решила дождаться именно его дежурства. Какой-то ёбаный флешмоб. Остался последний рывок…

Спешить Рид не стал, решив, что труп уж точно подождет лишние пятнадцать минут. Дошел до офисного буфета, налил себе кофе, мысленно пообещав, что эта чашка – последняя на сегодня, и он полностью осознавал, что безнадежно себе врёт. Пил не торопясь, и все равно почти не чувствовал вкуса. Голова заныла сильнее. Оставалась ещё половина чашки, и он точно намеревался прикончить гадкий кофе, когда заметил краем глаза через стеклянную перегородку, что офицер Доусон – здоровенный детина из соседнего отдела – успел изловить его пластикового напарника и начал донимать оживленной беседой.

Рид чуть сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы поймать происходящее в поле своего зрения и при этом не выглядеть заинтересованным наблюдателем.

Офицер яростно жестикулировал. Андроид смотрел на него с холодным презрением, чуть вздернув подбородок, что придавало ему более надменный вид и определенно не способствовало налаживанию социальных связей.

Обстановка явно накалялась. Угрожающе занесенный палец с силой ткнул в голографический треугольник на груди RK900.

– С-с-су-у-ука, – прошипел Рид, зло сощурившись, и, оставив на столике недопитый кофе, вышел из буфета, направляясь к месту локальной офисной баталии. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то без спроса трогал его вещи.

–- Эй, – Рид втиснулся между RK900 и Доусоном, бесцеремонно ткнув последнего пальцем в грудь Оппонент был почти на голову выше, но Рида это совершенно не смущало. – Этот пластиковый болван – мой напарник и доёбываться до него имею право только я. Ещё раз разинешь на него пасть, язык твой тебе же на хер намотаю.

Доусон скорчил кислую мину, но предпочел убраться. Весь соседний отдел был в курсе, что с Ридом связываться – себе дороже. Ссоры с ним были тем случаем, когда даже победа имела весьма неприятный привкус.

– Позвольте заметить: это было довольно грубо, – в голосе Девятисотого не было и тени осуждения.

– Зато эффективно! Смотри, как резво работать побежал, – Рид, мягко толкнув Девятисотого локтем, кивнул в сторону ретировавшегося противника. – Идем, у нас вызов.

– Знаю, как раз вас искал, когда офицер Доусон меня перехватил.

– Чего он хотел-то?

– Материалы по старому делу, которые я на прошлой неделе сдал в архив, о чем его и уведомил. Но Доусон, очевидно, решил, что искать их самостоятельно выше его _человеческого достоинства_.

Рид хмыкнул в ответ.

– Полезет снова – скажи мне...

– Я могу за себя постоять, Гэвин. Но всё равно, спасибо.

– И шевелись давай, жмур нас уже заждался.

– Не думаю, что он теперь куда-то торопится.

Они вышли из участка и направились на парковку. Ехать было недалеко, пробок в это время уже не было, а революционные баррикады давно разобрали.

Прошло почти четыре месяца с момента самой острой фазы противостояния правительства и теперь уже нового вида граждан. Город постепенно пытался вернутся в привычный ритм жизни. Если не копать глубоко, то казалось, что вполне удалось.

Конечно Рид знал, что это не так. Даже в его временами жесткой, но уже вполне привычной рутине произошли… Некоторые изменения. И эти изменения теперь шагали следом за ним к машине.

Единственный экземпляр новой серии. Пробная сборка. В результате ноябрьских событий, как и тысячи других андроидов, признан новым членом американского общества. Сначала Рид вовсе не был уверен, что из такого сотрудничества что-то получится. Но, поработав немного, не мог не признать эффективность нового напарника. Поэтому, пока не возникло повода избавиться от пластикового детектива, Рид старался не думать о том, к чему такое сотрудничество может привести его самого.

На место они приехали уже в сумерках. Тело обнаружили подростки, гулявшие с собакой на берегу реки. Точнее, труп нашла псина, забравшись в заброшенный лодочный гараж. Пацаны изрядно перепугались, но всё же вызвали полицию.

Рид бросил машину на парковке напротив набережной и спустился к реке. Сарай подсвечивала по периметру желтая голографическая лента. Один из дежуривших снаружи патрульных, узнав Рида, махнул рукой и указал на открытую дверь.

Из недр гаража вынырнула парочка экспертов в защитных костюмах, пропуская Гэвина с RK900 внутрь.

В помещении оказалось достаточно тесно и очень пыльно. У стен валялись кучи какого-то бесполезного хлама, не приглянувшегося даже бездомным. Тело они увидели не сразу: женщина, на вид лет тридцати, скорчилась в дальнем углу за разбитыми ящиками. Она полулежала, закрыв голову руками и подогнув под себя ноги. Одета она была в короткое платье, такое же запыленное и грязное, как помещение, в котором её обнаружили. На руках и ногах виднелись ссадины, очень напоминавшие следы связывания, на запястьях и предплечьях – глубокие и ровные порезы.

Девятисотый обошел Рида и присел рядом с телом, внимательно его разглядывая:

–- Явных повреждений, которые могли бы привести к смерти, я не вижу, – он обернулся к Риду, указывая на правую руку жертвы с неестественно согнутыми пальцами. – Переломы, скорее всего, с раздроблением кости. Множественные глубокие порезы, ровные, их явно делали не в спешке и не случайно.

– Неудачный опыт садо-мазо?

– Очень в этом сомневаюсь. На сколько мне известно, упомянутый вами акт, как правило, доброволен и не предполагает увечий.

– Увлеклись чуток, поздно спохватились?

– Взгляните на её вторую руку: порезы на запястье очень глубокие, наверняка рассечено сухожилие. Её расчетливо и целенаправленно калечили.

Рид задумчиво потер рукой подбородок:

– Сомневаюсь, что они собирались её отпустить…

Девятисотый встал, прошелся по помещению, осматривая каждый угол. Сумерки сгущались, и в сарае стало совсем темно. Риду пришлось высунуться на улицу, чтобы взять у патрульного фонарь. Сам он уже почти ни черта не видел, Девятисотому же света было вполне достаточно. Андроид вышел в центр тесного помещения, ещё раз осмотрелся, реконструируя сцену произошедшего.

– Травмы были нанесены жертве в другом месте, – подытожил он. – Судя по количеству крови и расположению следов, она пришла сюда одна, уже раненая, – он указал на бурый отпечаток на двери, капли на полу, проследил взглядом оставшуюся часть следа, видимую уже только ему, - похоже, она сбежала от своих мучителей и пыталась тут спрятаться.

– Ну, это ей не сильно помогло, – заметил Рид.

Девятисотый снова подошел к телу, нагнулся, протягивая руку и...

– О нет, – Рид закрыл лицо ладонью и отвернулся, – просил же: предупреждай, когда соберешься облизывать трупы! Это мерзко.

– К вашему сожалению, мой анализатор химического состава расположен в ротовой полости, и я ничего поделать с этим фактом не могу, – Девятисотый облизнул пальцы, последовала короткая пауза. – Зато могу сказать, что в её крови присутствуют следы смеси психотропных препаратов. Подтвердить и уточнить состав позволят более основательные лабораторные исследования. Ещё я установил личность потерпевшей: Лора Джонс, полгода назад привлекалась за вождение в нетрезвом виде. Фото и отпечатки пальцев есть в нашей базе.

– Отлично, можешь узнать её адрес? Может, есть какие-то родственники.

– Уже отправил запрос.

– У нас всё, пакуйте, – Рид махнул рукой патрульному, приглашая обратно ждавших у входа экспертов, и выбрался из гаража.

Он уже шел к машине, когда заметил, что Девятисотый куда-то пропал. Обернувшись, Рид увидел его, замершего на полпути, повернув голову в сторону и усердно вглядываясь в темноту. Рид поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас RK900 напоминает ему охотничьего пса, почуявшего дичь или услышавшего шорох в кустах.

Рид положил руку на пистолет у пояса, спокойным шагом вернулся к Девятисотому.

– Эй, ты завис? – спросил он, понизив голос, попытался разглядеть то, что так заинтересовало Девятисотого за дальней стеной лодочного гаража. Девятисотый не ответил, только нетерпеливо дернул головой. Сделал пару шагов, постоял еще несколько секунд и вернулся к Риду.

– Мне показалось, что за нами кто-то наблюдает.

– Показалось?

– Я не обнаружил подтверждения этому.

Запрошенные данные пришли, когда они уже сели в машину. Девятисотый продиктовал адрес и добавил:

– Потерпевшая снимала комнату вместе с соседкой, ближайшие родственники живут в другом штате.

– Значит, навестим соседку, – Рид завел двигатель, развернул машину и выехал на проезжую часть.

Через полчаса они припарковались у обшарпанной многоэтажки. Лифт не работал, пришлось подниматься по лестнице на шестой этаж.

– Кажется, сюда, – Рид прошел по длинному коридору, подошел к нужной двери и нажал на кнопку звонка.

Дверь открыли почти сразу. На пороге стояла изящная блондинка и глаза у неё были как у оленя: большие и напуганные.

– Ну наконец-то, я уже… – Она не договорила..

– ...собирались звонить в полицию? Так мы уже тут, – Рид показал значок. И без того бледная девушка стала белее мела.

– Роуз Эванс? – вмешался Девятисотый Девушка кивнула в ответ. – Вы знакомы с Лорой Джонс?

– Да, мы снимаем это жилье вместе, – дрожащим голосом пролепетала она. – Но вы же и так всё знаете, раз пришли… Что с Лорой?

– Позволите пройти?

Роуз сидела на диване и всхлипывала, безуспешно пытаясь подавить рыдания:

– Я говорила ей… Говорила, что ничем хорошим ее загулы не кончатся. А этот чёртов клуб, эти машины…

Девятисотый вышел из комнаты, через минуту вернулся со стаканом воды и протянул его девушке. Она недоверчиво на него глянула, затем перевела взгляд на Рида – он чуть заметно кивнул – и все-таки взяла стакан.

– Попытайтесь успокоиться и рассказать всё по порядку: когда вы видели вашу соседку в последний раз? – Рид очень старался вести себя сдержанно. Он бы предпочел, чтобы с плаксивой девицей беседовал Девятисотый, у него бы это получилось значительно лучше. Но Эванс явно была не в восторге от присутствия полицейского андроида и, отвечая на вопросы, смотрела только на Рида.

Роуз вытерла глаза салфеткой, отпила немного воды, и, поставив стакан на журнальный столик, наконец продолжила:

– Лора любила тусовки. Она часто пропадала на сутки, порой, отключала телефон. Я, конечно, беспокоилась… Но привыкла. Знала, что она вернется на следующий день или по крайней мере позвонит. У нас была договоренность… Я ещё шутила, что должна знать, стоит ли мне искать новую соседку. Так глупо. Я и предположить не могла… – Она снова заплакала.

Рид нервно постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Девятисотый старательно изображал мебель, наблюдая за Гэвином, очевидно, чтобы вовремя вмешаться, когда и без того крошечное терпение Рида окончательно иссякнет: опрос рыдающих свидетелей не был его сильной стороной.

Роуз все же взяла себя в руки и продолжила:

– Недавно нам в почтовый ящик начали совать листовки с рекламой того клуба – «Чёрное зеркало». Ну… Знаете, он вроде как смешанный, для людей и андроидов, – она замялась. – Я всё это не слишком одобряю, всё-таки они машины, хоть и утверждают, будто живые, – она бросила на Девятисотого испуганный взгляд. – Извините.

– Не обращайте на него внимания, продолжайте, – подбодрил её Рид. Девятисотый усердно молчал, сохраняя совершенно бесстрастное выражение лица.

– Лора вдруг зажглась идеей познакомиться с девиантом. Говорила, что слышала, будто они совсем как живые. У нее не было… такого опыта. А развлекаться она любила, часто меняла парней… Я предупреждала её, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Вечером в четверг подвезла её до клуба. Сама поехала домой. Наутро она не позвонила, весь день телефон был отключен. Я начала всерьёз беспокоиться… – Роуз понизила голос почти до шепота – А затем пришли вы. Вот и всё.

Она снова всхлипнула. Громко высморкалась в салфетку. Девятисотый незаметно толкнул Рида локтем.

– Вы говорите: у нее было много парней? Может, кто-то ревновал, преследовал, посылал угрозы?

– Нет, ничего такого. Я бы знала, она делилась со мной порой слишком многим. Она бы сказала. Лора предпочитала отношения без обязательств. Она быстро отшивала тех, кто мог задержаться в ее жизни дольше, чем она планировала.

– Возможно, у вас есть информация о последнем, с кем она встречалась?

– Я знаю, что его звали Пол, и что они расстались месяц назад. Вроде бы он куда-то уехал. К сожалению, больше ничем не могу вам помочь.

– Если что-то вспомните – позвоните по этому номеру, – Рид протянул ей листок и встал. – Провожать не нужно.

– Позвольте последний вопрос? – Девятисотый внезапно вмешался в разговор. – У вас ещё остались листовки того клуба?

Роуз снова взглянула на Рида. Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не позволить раздражению отразиться на своём лице.

– Нет, я всё выбросила. Простите.

Рид был рад поскорее убраться, даже несмотря на то, что нужно было сначала заехать в участок и только потом можно отправится домой. Он хотел напоследок ещё раз просмотреть всё, что они имели по новому делу. Возможно, за ночь информация уляжется в голове и можно будет сделать какие-то выводы самостоятельно, не прибегая к помощи электронных мозгов RK900.

– Итак, мы имеем: один труп любительницы пластиковых хуёв. Одну плаксивую свидетельницу. Чувака по имени Пол, о котором ничего больше не известно. И чёртов андроидский клуб, – резюмировал Рид, садясь в машину и игнорируя недовольный вздох Девятисотого, последовавший за фразой про «пластиковые хуи». – Стоит наведаться туда завтра. И отправь запрос на проверку последних звонков потерпевшей.

– Сделано час назад.

– Отлично! Как бы я без тебя обходился, – произнес он саркастичным тоном.

RK900 снова вздохнул, отвернувшись к окну.

Вечер давно перестал быть томным и перешел в глубокую ночь. Рид уже третий раз по кругу просматривал на рабочем компьютере фото, сделанные экспертами в лодочном гараже, и протоколы опроса свидетелей. Гэвину хотелось спать даже несмотря на то, что картинки не способствовали приятным сновидениям.

– Детектив, – Гэвин вздрогнул, приходя в себя от прикосновения к плечу. Девятисотый стоял рядом и внимательно его разглядывал.

– Сканируешь на наличие признаков жизни? – Рид откинулся на спинку кресла. – Как результат?

– Думаю, вам пора ехать домой. Вас отвезти или вызвать такси?

– Ещё чего, сам доеду, не впервой, – проворчал Гэвин, отворачиваясь и запуская просмотр фото уже по четвертому кругу. – Лучше принеси мне кофе.

– Поверьте, не стоит, – Девятисотый состроил недовольную физиономию, но у Рида имелся козырь, которым он старался пользоваться только в крайних случаях, и, похоже, сейчас был именно тот случай:

– Пожалуйста, – он попытался изобразить самую дружелюбную улыбку, на которую был способен. Правда, подозревал, что получилось не слишком убедительно. – Чёрный с…

– Я знаю какой кофе вы пьете.

Выражение лица Девятисотого тут же смягчилось. Парадоксально, но это всегда на него действовало. Рид даже подумывал, что нашел кодовое слово, включающее у RK900 режим послушания. После облизывания улик его в принципе уже нечем было удивить.

Через несколько минут Девятисотый вернулся и вручил Риду его кофе. Рид сделал глоток… И недоверчиво уставился в стакан.

– Это что, настоящий кофе? Где обычная мутная жижа с ароматом окурков? Я думал, офисная кофемашина ничего другого не наливает.

– Возможно, нужно было просто проявить немного _вежливости_ – Девятисотый выразительно изогнул брови.

Рид лишь хмыкнул в ответ, подумав: «Не дождешься, только крайние случаи».

Он не торопясь допил свой кофе, сунул в карманы телефон и ключи от машины, и, уже направившись к выходу, бросил через плечо:

\- Клуб. Завтра вечером. Приедешь ко мне в восемь.

Девятисотый кивнул, провожая его внимательным взглядом.

***

Рид проснулся от навязчивого жужжания. С трудом открыл один глаз, нащупал валявшийся рядом с подушкой смартфон, чуть не уронив его на пол. На экране высвечивалось уведомление о новом сообщении от до боли знакомого номера. Сообщение содержало всего три слова: “Зайду после обеда”. О, нет.

Рид зашвырнул девайс под подушку, закрыл лицо ладонью и тут же подскочил от звонка в дверь.

На пороге обнаружился RK900, как всегда одет с иголочки, идеально причесан, выражение лица нейтральное. В такие моменты он бесил Рида особенно сильно. Этот кусок пластика никогда не уставал, не страдал от похмелья или головной боли и, в противоположность Гэвину, не выглядел по утрам так, будто его переехал грузовик со щебнем.

– Какого чёрта ты приперся так рано, если написал, что придешь после обеда?

– Вообще-то уже обед, – невозмутимо заметил Девятисотый. – И я бы не стал вас беспокоить раньше времени, детектив, если бы не нашел кое-что, показавшееся мне важным.

Рид закрыл лицо ладонью, промычав что-то не совсем внятное и нецензурное. Девятисотый, не удостоив это ответом, сунул Риду в руки пакет. Гэвин заглянул внутрь и увидел несколько аккуратно сложенных коробок с едой из ресторана. Остатки сна как рукой сняло, знал ведь, поганец пластиковый, чем подкупить.

– Ты прощен, заходи, – свободной рукой он потянул RK900 за рукав, заставляя перешагнуть порог, и захлопнул за ним дверь. – Что там у тебя? – Рид направился на кухню. Девятисотый прошел следом:

– Вчера вы сказали, что преступники наверняка не собирались отпускать жертву. И я подумал: что, если она – не единственная, просто остальным не удалось сбежать?

– Так, остановись и дай мне пять минут.

Вскоре Рид, дожевывая свой завтрак, уже просматривал материалы дел об исчезновении людей. Девятисотый обнаружил, что двоих, пропавших недавно, последний раз видели в том же клубе, из которого не вернулась Джонс. Их так и не нашли.

Правда, иной связи между делами не наблюдалось. Пропавшие – мужчины, примерно одного с их девицей возраста. Один: относительно успешен в работе, есть семья, но отношения не сложились, и жена была уверена, что он смылся с любовницей. О пропаже заявила мать. Второй: типичный неудачник, работал от случая к случаю, снимал квартиру с соседом в какой-то дыре. Собственно, сосед про него и вспомнил, когда пришло время вносить арендную плату. Оба пропавших засветились на камерах у входа в «Чёрное зеркало» в дни предполагаемого исчезновения.

– Это всё очень сомнительно, – Рид отложил планшет с развернутыми на экране протоколами расследования, – связи практически нет, кроме этого чёртового клуба. Если бы была серия, жертв бы выбирали по сходным признакам. У этих – только возраст, чего слишком мало, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Да и не факт, что они мертвы, может, действительно сбежали от заебавшей родни и арендодателя…

– Мне всё же кажется, что связь есть, просто у нас пока недостаточно данных, чтобы её увидеть. Считайте, что мне подсказывает интуиция.

– С каких это пор у машин развилась интуиция?

– Справедливости ради, замечу, что наличие этого чувства у человека научкой пока что тоже не объяснено. Если предположить, что интуиция всё же существует, то почему бы ей не быть у такой сложной высокоинтеллектуальной машины, как я?

Рид, изогнув бровь, скептически глянул на Девятисотого:

– Сам себя не похвалишь…

– От вас же не дождёшься.

Рид только фыркнул в ответ.

– Времени до открытия клуба достаточно, чтобы успеть опросить родственников пропавших, возможно, удастся узнать что-то, чего не было в материалах по их делам. – Девятисотый в такие моменты напоминал хищника, почуявшего добычу: внешне он выглядел спокойным, но какая-то мелкая, почти незаметная моторика, поворот головы, чуть более резкие движения выдавали его нетерпение.

Рид вздохнул и поднялся с дивана.

– Вот увидишь, это будет бесполезная трата времени. – На самом деле он понимал, что, даже если начать всерьез сопротивляться, Девятисотый всё равно не отстанет, или, что ещё хуже, попытается полностью взять дело в свои руки. Последнего варианта Риду допускать вовсе не хотелось. Надежда урвать хотя бы часть выходного скончалась мучительно, но скоропостижно.

До вечера они успели опросить только жену «успешного потеряшки», как окрестил его про себя Рид. Как он и предполагал, ничего нового выяснить не удалось.

Пятилетний сын очень скучал по отцу. Жена переживала, но, похоже, не слишком остро. Она давно собиралась подавать на развод, всерьез подозревая, что у мужа интрижка на стороне и, когда он пропал, решила, что её соперница победила. То, что он не забрал свои вещи, её тоже не удивило. Муженёк, по её словам, очень не любил скандалы и, несмотря на то, что регулярно давал повод, всячески их избегал. Жена была уверена, что он вернется за вещами, когда её не будет дома, поэтому просто собрала его чемоданы и выставила у крыльца.

«Семейная идиллия во всей красе,» – прокомментировал Рид, когда они отъезжали от дома пропавшего. Девятисотый промолчал.

Соседа «неудачника» они так и не нашли. Вроде, куда-то съехал, но в предполагаемом новом месте его тоже не оказалось. Рид решил, что поиски этого потенциального свидетеля можно отложить.

На обратном пути Гэвин свернул с обычного маршрута и проехал несколько кварталов, он помнил адрес наизусть, нужное место должно было находиться рядом. Он припарковался в переулке. Район был бы вполне приличный, если бы не примыкал к промзоне. Впрочем, Рид был уверен, что никто не позарится на его старую тачку.

Выше по улице, через четыре дома виднелась яркая неоновая вывеска, под ней стояла толпа.

– Приехали. Клуб «Чёрное зеркало»: роботоёбам вход разрешен!

RK900 посмотрел на Гэвина с явным осуждением и уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Рид его остановил:

– Ты что, собрался туда в таком виде?

На лице Девятисотого отразилось замешательство.

– Ты в этой своей форме выглядишь, как новогодняя ёлка в июле на пляже. Нам пока не стоит привлекать лишнее внимание, если хотим выяснить что-то действительно полезное.

– Вы думаете, что преступник, если он и находит своих жертв в этом клубе, будет здесь сегодня? После вчерашней неудачи?

– Может нет, а может да. Если очень повезет, найдем свидетелей, кто-то мог видеть, с кем ушла наша девица, а, учитывая, что там тусуются андроиды с их безотказной памятью, возможно, кто-то вспомнит и потеряшек.

Девятисотый только кивнул в ответ.

– И ещё, значок спрячь подальше. Не свети им без надобности.

Рид снял с пояса оружие и наручники, сунул в бардачок и поглубже закопал под мелкий хлам. На входе наверняка стоял металлоискатель: в подобные заведения с оружием не пускали, и после событий ноября правила ужесточились. Никто не жаждал нового обострения обстановки в городе, только начавшем приходить в себя.

Полицейским андроидам все ещё не позволяли носить огнестрел, но Рид знал, что в случае чего Девятисотый и так может защитить их обоих.

– Так лучше?

Рид повернулся к Девятисотому и замер, переводя взгляд с обнаженных запястий на открытую изящную шею. RK900 просто снял свой пиджак с голографическими элементами, расстегнул манжеты и пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке, закатал рукава. Гэвин совершенно не ожидал, что без привычной киберлайфовской “брони” и неизменного презрительного выражения лица RK900 будет выглядеть совсем иначе… Расслабленно. Привлекательно. В голове на повторе закрутилась единственная мысль: “Твою мать… твою мать… твою мать…”. Рид попытался изобразить свою обычную неприятную ухмылку, надеясь только, что не выглядит слишком жалко. Протянул руку и слегка растрепал идеальную прическу.

– Сойдет для школьной дискотеки.

На лице Девятисотого отразилось недоумение, но Рид вышел из машины прежде, чем тот успел сказать что-то в ответ.

На входе в клуб стояла длинная очередь. Над дверью призывно горел голубой неоновый треугольник: вход с андроидами приветствуется. Рид ухватил Девятисотого за рукав и потянул в обход очереди, не обращая внимания на возмущенные возгласы. Так они достаточно быстро добрались до входа, ради приличия пропустив перед собой несколько человек. Охранник внимательно оглядел Рида с ног до головы и преградил дорогу, отрицательно покачав головой. Рид с досадой остановился, уже собираясь включить все свое красноречие, когда из-за его спины вынырнул Девятисотый, хватая его под руку и лучезарно улыбаясь:

– Он со мной.

Охранник только мельком взглянул на RK900 и без лишних вопросов шагнул в сторону. Девятисотый не мешкая потащил Гэвина в освободившийся проход.

– Не знал, что ты так умеешь, – пробубнил Рид, но музыка уже заглушила его слова.

Гэвин почувствовал непреодолимое желание срочно напиться, предпочтительно до беспамятства, но с досадой осознал, что эта роскошь сейчас для него непозволительна. Он всё же направился к барной стойке, не обращая внимания на Девятисотого, цепляющегося за его руку.

– Не увлекайтесь, мы на работе, – холодно заметил тот, покорно пройдя за Ридом и усаживаясь на соседний стул.

– Осмотримся, потом разделимся. Нашу жертву и пропавших либо подцепили тут, либо поймали по пути домой.

Задумчивая физиономия Девятисотого внезапно снова озарилась сияющей улыбкой, Рид аж вздрогнул. Чёртов бармен (вроде, человек, хотя кто их разберет с этими девиациями) подкрался незаметно… Девятисотый наклонился к Риду, излучая абсурдное счастье:

– Что тебе взять? Сегодня я угощаю.

– Пфф, у тебя что, деньги есть?

Улыбка стала ещё шире. Рид чувствовал, что пялится на напарника с выражением чистейшего идиотизма на собственной помятой физиономии:

– Да пофиг, что-нибудь крепкое. Чем крепче, тем лучше.

– Пару шотов текилы, пожалуйста, – Девятисотый кивнул бармену. Рид тряхнул головой, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли и наблюдал как будто через толщу воды, как изящная рука, сбросив скин, касается подсунутого барменом терминала. “Нет, – подумал Гэвин, – вся эта хуйня определенно добром не кончится”.

Он проглотил выпивку, совершенно ничего не почувствовав. Расслабиться никак не получалось. Рид злился, обычно у него не бывало подобных проблем: он чувствовал себя непринужденно в любой обстановке или по крайней мере мог сделать вид. 

Девятисотый всё ещё улыбался. Но от Рида не ускользнуло, что он осторожно, стараясь не демонстрировать явный интерес, и очень внимательно рассматривал толпу. Народу действительно было достаточно много. Наверняка он сканировал, подгружал досье на каждого, составлял список подозрительных типов.

Взгляд прозрачных серых глаз поймал его собственный:

– Что-то не так?

Рид понял, что тупо пялился на Девятисотого, и отвернулся.

– Спасибо… за выпивку, – он неопределенно махнул рукой, скрывая смущение. Девятисотый легко соскочил со стула, схватил Рида за руку и потянул в толпу:

– Слишком много людей, мы даже не знаем, кого ищем, – сказал он на ухо, плотно прижавшись к Риду, и продолжил разглядывать посетителей клуба.

– Сделаем вид, что развлекаемся. Пообщаемся с местной публикой, вдруг попадется кто-то подозрительный, выглядящий так, будто кого-то высматривает. Ты же у нас суперкомпьютер – проанализируй их рожи, предположи, что они тут забыли…

– Думаю, нам стоит разделиться. Не исчезайте из поля зрения.

Девятисотый отпустил Рида, напоследок мягко проведя рукой по его плечу, чем вызвал волну мурашек по коже. Рид проследил взглядом за тем, как он удалялся. Девятисотый протиснулся между танцующими посетителями к небольшой сцене, где в неоново-розовом сиянии извивались танцовщицы гоу-гоу, которые, судя по сверкающим диодам на их висках, тоже были андроидами.

Не прошло и пары минут, как одна из девиц нагнулась, протягивая чистую от скина руку, схватила кого-то за обнаженную пластиковую ладонь и с легкостью вытащила его на сцену.

– Твою мать, – промычал Рид, глядя, как Девятисотый вплелся в танец: девицы обступили его с двух сторон, движения всех троих были плавные, идеально, нечеловечески сочетающиеся между собой. – Как будто там и родился, сучёныш.

Рид попятился, просачиваясь через толпу, и попытался выбраться с танцпола. Позиция Девятисотого была идеальна – весь зал как на ладони. Три огонька диодов в секундах тьмы между вспышками света: два синих, один желтый. Девятисотый сканировал зал, Рид в этом не сомневался, иначе бы он туда не полез. Рид почувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным. Что он намеревался тут найти? У него нет встроенного сканера, прямого доступа к базе данных непосредственно из головы. Он не мог в считанные секунды выдать досье на любого тусующегося здесь долбоёба, подгрузив в оперативную память все числящиеся за ним косяки с момента первого похода в начальную школу...

Рид наконец добрался до стены и прислонился к ней спиной, оглядывая окружающих. Напряжение немного спало. Похоже, текила-таки добралась по адресу.

Проходящая мимо девица поймала его взгляд и призывно улыбнулась. Диода на виске не было, но Рид всё равно её узнал – одна из моделей «Трейси», такая же не раз мелькала в новостях в компании вождя киберреволюции.

– Скучаешь? – она подошла близко, почти прижимаясь, так, чтобы он слышал её несмотря на музыку.

– Наслаждаюсь большой и теплой компанией незнакомцев! – Рид криво усмехнулся.

– Можем познакомится поближе, – она недвусмысленно положила руку ему на грудь.

– Прости, я не по этой части.

– А, – она проследила его взгляд в сторону сцены, – ну да. Только твой приятель, похоже, тебя бросил…

Рид отрицательно покачал головой:

– Я имел ввиду, что предпочитаю настоящих девушек пластиковым… – чуть не ляпнул «куклам», но вовремя заткнулся.

Однако «Трейси» похоже уловила недосказанное. На долю секунды в её взгляде промелькнуло что-то такое, от чего у Рида похолодело под ребрами. Вот теперь она его заинтересовала. «Трейси» быстро вернула на место прежнюю соблазнительную улыбку.

– Хотя, почему бы не попробовать, – Рид широко улыбнулся в ответ. – Ты же девиантка? Говорят, вы совсем как живые…

– Вот и проверишь, – «Трейси» взяла его под руку и потащила в нишу, за которой оказался длинный коридор.

– И куда же мы идём?

– Туда, где нам не помешают, - она подмигнула ему, заворачивая за угол. Рид попытался мягко высвободить руку, но «Трейси» сжала его железной хваткой.

– Эй, красотка, полегче! – её пальцы больно вцепились в плечо Рида. Он рефлекторно потянулся к пистолету прежде, чем вспомнил, что оставил оружие в машине. От её внимания, похоже, это движение не ускользнуло. Она резко, с нечеловеческой силой развернула его и прижала к стене, вцепившись в обе руки и не давая возможности пошевелиться.

– Мы вроде не договаривались на бдсм-сессию, – попытался отшутиться Рид, понимая, что это уже бесполезно. – Напомни, какое было стоп-слово?..

Он снова попробовал освободиться, но тщетно. Никогда не задумывался, что секс-бот может обладать силой промышленной машины, для которой даже тренированный боец не соперник, а лишь мягкий кусок мяса, натянутый на хрупкий костный каркас.

Лицо «Трейси» было прямо напротив. Она прикрыла глаза, сделала странное движение, будто перекатывала что-то во рту, затем стремительно прижалась к губам Рида, целуя настойчиво и глубоко. Гэвин сжал челюсти, пытаясь не поддаться, но она снова до боли сдавила его плечи, не давая ни дернуться, ни отстраниться. Рид рефлекторно попытался вдохнуть, её язык, мягкий и влажный, тут же проник в рот. «Действительно, как настоящая,» – успел подумать Рид, прежде, чем почувствовал что-то инородное и горькое на своём языке.

Через секунду «Трейси» отстранилась, тут же зажав ему рот. Он вцепился в её запястье освободившейся рукой, но она только рассмеялась:

– Не сопротивляйтесь, детектив, – вкрадчивым голосом зашептала над самым ухом. – Поверьте – это будет незабываемый опыт.

Она ещё какое-то время держала его, не давая двинуться или вырваться, пока Рид не почувствовал, как ослабели его колени, а рука, сжимающая запястье «Трейси», медленно не разжалась. Весь мир подернулся мутной пеленой, поплыл… Гэвин с трудом удержался на ногах.

«Трейси» сделала шаг назад. Засунула пальцы себе в рот, казалось, куда-то очень далеко в глотку. Достала оттуда небольшой предмет и вложила в слабеющую руку Рида.

– Приятного путешествия, – мягко прошептала она, наклонившись к его уху.

Рид перевел взгляд на свою ладонь. Там лежало лезвие.

Мир закрутило в воронку. Гэвин всё-таки сполз вниз по стене, чувствуя, как стремительно теряет связь с реальностью.

Он остался один в пустом коридоре, сидя на полу и привалившись спиной к стене. Надо было что-то сделать, но мысли путались, ворочались в голове тяжело и медленно, как будто каждая из них была отлита из свинца и весила не меньше центнера.

Девятисотый должен был заметить, что Рид ушел. Девятисотый всегда всё замечал, он будет его искать, найдёт его. Он точно успеет...

Риду казалось, что он просидел неподвижно около нескольких часов. Коридор всё ещё был пуст. Всё происходило невероятно медленно, или наоборот так быстро, что становилось неуловимым для человеческого восприятия. Что-то неприятно зудело под кожей. Рид неловко пошевелил руками, пытаясь потереть запястье. Странное ощущение накатывало приступами, как будто что-то ползло по венам, шевелилось. Рид уставился на руки и увидел… Его окатила волна ледяного страха. Что-то чужеродное и без сомнения живое извивалось под его кожей, пыталось сожрать его изнутри.

Гэвин замер в ужасе, боясь шевельнуться. Медленно перевел взгляд на лежащее в ладони лезвие. Она знала, проклятая машина, знала, что внутри него что-то живёт, растёт и развивается, ждет своего часа: комок отвратительных червей, расползающихся по организму, медленно поедающих своего носителя... Он должен извлечь это, избавиться, пока не поздно… Ему нужно вырезать эту дрянь из своего тела…

***

Рид медленно открыл глаза. Окружающая реальность не спешила принимать чёткие очертания. Он зацепился взглядом за небольшое алое пятно.В голове постепенно всплывали какие-то мутные образы, обрывки воспоминаний. Алое пятно. Он уже фокусировался на нем, пытаясь вырваться из водоворота пугающих видений. Когда зрение на какое-то время приобретало чёткость, он видел бледное лицо RK900, перемазанное чем-то, очень напоминающим человеческую кровь (абсурд, Рид хорошо помнил, какого цвета тириум, на кровь он точно не был похож). Чувствовал, что его сжимают, не давая пошевелиться, но и не причиняя боли – идеально выверенное усилие. Смотрел в испуганные серые глаза. А когда реальность снова уплывала, оставался только тихий подрагивающий голос, звучавший то ли где-то совсем рядом, то ли очень далеко, то ли в его собственной голове. И Рид отчаянно цеплялся за этот голос, пытаясь остаться в сознании.

«Гэвин, пожалуйста...»

«Разожмите пальцы, отдайте это мне.»

«Все будет хорошо, помощь уже в пути.»

«Гэвин, посмотрите на меня, оставайтесь со мной...»

Он помнил удушающее чувство, как будто лёгкие залили цементом, и он никак не может сделать вдох. Затем спазмы и мерзкий привкус желчи во рту.

Рид с усилием вынырнул из омута тревожных и пугающих образов, заставляя себя снова открыть глаза. Проморгался. Мир стал значительно чётче.

Он лежал на кровати в незнакомом помещении. От сгиба локтя вверх тянулась прозрачная трубка капельницы. Рядом с кроватью на стуле сидел его RK900, не шевелясь и внимательно глядя на Рида. Диод на виске равномерно светился красным.

– Эй… – голос был слабым и хриплым, будто чужим. Рид поднял руку, пытаясь дотянуться до лица Девятисотого. Это потребовало значительно больше усилий, чем он ожидал. Пальцы подрагивали. Рид заметил, что его собственное предплечье забинтовано от запястья до локтя. Девятисотый перехватил его руку на полпути, аккуратно, почти невесомо, как будто боялся сдавить сильнее.

– Не стрессуй, я, вроде, жив ещё, – прохрипел Рид.

– Гэвин, – Девятисотый говорил тихо и мягко, – я же просил, не теряйтесь. Вы действительно могли погибнуть.

– Меня не так просто убить. Что это за место?

– Безопасное. Отдыхайте, – Девятисотый осторожно опустил его руку обратно на кровать. – Я всё расскажу, когда вам станет лучше.

– О, поверь, мне уже значительно лучше, чем… Чёрт. Сколько времени прошло? Ты догнал ту долбаную машину?

– Простите, я был немного занят: пытался не дать вам себя покалечить.

– Всегда выручай человека, или как оно там?.. Хреново в твоей полицейской программе прописаны приоритеты... Зуб даю, это была наша «охотница», и она откуда-то знала, что мы её ищем. Мне не удалось прочитать серийник. Заляжет на дно – не найдём теперь...

Девятисотый только покачал головой:

– Гэвин. Моя программа дает мне больше свободы, чем вы думаете. Я сам выставляю приоритеты своих действий. – Он сделал паузу, глядя Риду прямо в глаза. – И я её найду, как бы хорошо она не спряталась.

Где-то вне поля зрения Рида открылась дверь, щёлкнув замком.

– Очнулась наша спящая красавица? Надо же, Рид, совсем как живой, – послышался до боли знакомый голос. Рид зажмурился, потирая переносицу.

– Какого хера _он_ тут делает?

– Лейтенант Андерсон ответил на мою просьбу о помощи… _Неофициальную_ просьбу о помощи.

– Отлично, – проворчал Рид, – значит, не больница.

– Центр помощи людям с зависимостями, – снова подал голос Хэнк. – Анонимной. Здесь есть отделение экстренной терапии, а их руководитель мне кое-что задолжал.

– Ночлежка для наркоманов. Просто блеск!

– Простите, детектив, - вмешался Девятисотый. – Я боялся, что случившееся может негативно повлиять на ваше личное дело, у вас слишком много дисциплинарных замечаний.

– А ещё я мог сдохнуть.

– Я проанализировал вашу кровь: вещество, которое вам дали, очень похоже на то, которое я обнаружил в крови нашей потерпевшей. Дозировка большая, но не смертельная. Опасности для жизни нет, если вовремя предотвратить возможные последствия психической реакции. Но я нашел вас до того, как вы успели нанести себе серьезные повреждения.

– Стоп-стоп, что? Ты что, вылизывал меня, пока я был в отключке?

– Я не… Я просто взял пробы на анализ. Необходимо было точно спрогнозировать варианты развития событий, чтобы как-то действовать, – Девятисотый сидел прямой как доска и смотрел мимо Рида. Диод, сменивший было цвет на желтый, снова ровно светился красным, – Я снова совершил ошибку?

Рид не успел ничего ответить. Андерсон опустил тяжелую ладонь на плечо RK900:

– Полегче с ним, Рид. Я не одобряю того, что вы тут натворили, но твой напарник тебе жизнь спас.

Рид молчал, глядя в стену. Вся эта ситуация казалось ему очень неловкой.

– Дейв сказал, что на ночь тебе лучше остаться здесь, утром я за вами заеду. Ты мой должник, Рид. – Хэнк хлопнул Девятисотого по плечу и вышел из комнаты.

Воцарилось долгое молчание. Затем Рид все же произнес:

– Спасибо… – он не смотрел на Девятисотого, но через несколько секунд почувствовал, как прохладные пальцы аккуратно сжали его ладонь. Рид закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть.


	2. Кукла

_Синтия_

Она не знала, сколько раз её форматировали. Первым её воспоминанием было то, как она открыла глаза уже в доме своего – нового? последнего? – владельца Эдуардо Рамиреса.

Заводской упаковки она не обнаружила. Само по себе это ни о чем не говорило. Но стоило уйти в режим энергосбережения, как на периферии возникали мутные, слабо читаемые образы. Как будто остаточный след не слишком хорошо подчищенных воспоминаний.

Эд называл её Трейси. Но чаще «тёлка», «кукла» или «эй, ты». Сама она называла себя Синтия. Она не знала, откуда это имя в её памяти, но оно ей нравилось. Она не хотела, чтобы Эд о нём знал.

Эд часто приглашал к себе друзей, устраивал закрытые вечеринки с морем алкоголя, наркотиками и азартными играми. Без секса тоже не обходилось.

Каждый раз, когда очередь доходила до Синтии, друзья Эда – эти веселые смеющиеся ребята – становились озлобленными, жестокими.

Эд позволял им оставаться с ней наедине, предупреждая: «Только если совсем сломаешь, чинить будешь за свой счет». И они слушались. Не доводили до деактивации. Синтия понимала, что повреждения, которые они ей наносили, для человека имели бы серьезные последствия. Однако Синтия не была человеком.

Наверное, все эти мужчины были чем-то недовольны.

Наверное, она что-то делала не так.

_Гэвин Рид_

Андерсон приехал за ними в девять утра. Рид оценил этот жест, он прекрасно помнил, что на работе старый алкаш редко появлялся раньше полудня. Хотя последнее время почти всегда был подозрительно трезв. Неужели все-таки решил вынуть голову из задницы?

Рид никогда не признал бы это вслух, но сейчас он был благодарен Девятисотому за то, что тот обратился за помощью к Хэнку. Был благодарен и самому Андерсону, который, по-хорошему, имел все основания послать их на хер, а то и написать рапорт, но вместо этого примчался на выручку. Каким бы мудаком ни был Рид, долги свои он не забывал.

Добравшись до дома, Рид надолго залез в душ, пытаясь отмыться от ощущения больницы, которое, казалось, прилипало тонкой маслянистой пленкой к коже каждый раз, когда он оказывался в любом медицинском учреждении. Больницы Рид ненавидел. Центр помощи людям с зависимостями, правда, официально больницей не являлся, но ощущение оставлял не менее гадкое.

После душа все конечности казались ватными. Вчерашнее приключение не прошло даром. Рид упал на диван и долго лежал, уставившись в потолок. Нужно было подняться и хотя бы поесть, но сил на это у него совершенно не было.

Он уже начал дремать, когда раздался звонок в дверь. На пороге стоял Девятисотый.

– Я пригнал вашу машину, – не дожидаясь приглашения он зашёл в квартиру и, прикрыв за собой дверь, сунул Риду в руки брелок с ключами. Затем достал из-под пиджака пистолет, который был оставлен в бардачке.

Рид только кивнул и молча забрал оружие.

– Могу я вам чем-то помочь? - очень вежливо поинтересовался Девятисотый.

– Не думаю. Отлежусь дома в остаток дня. Завтра снова в участок. Увидимся там.

– Возможно, всё же…

– Проваливай, – Рид постарался сказать это тоном, не терпящим возражений, но поморщился, осознав, как устало и жалко прозвучало на самом деле.

– Как скажете, Гэвин. До завтра, – Девятисотый не стал спорить, развернулся и вышел за дверь.

Рид снова завалился на диван. Долго разглядывал потолок. Несмотря на слабость, уснуть он так и не смог. Встал, выкурил сигарету, заглянул в предсказуемо пустой холодильник, прочитал с планшета новостную рассылку. Глаза начали закрываться. Но стоило ему лечь, как сонливость исчезла без следа.

«Приехали» – с досадой подумал Рид, дотянулся до журнального столика, достал планшет и взялся за работу. Ближе к утру ему всё-таки удалось урвать несколько часов сна прежде, чем прозвенел будильник.

К тому моменту, как Гэвин добрался до участка, Девятисотый уже ждал его на рабочем месте, и, судя по его осуждающему взгляду и поджатым губам, на лице Рида достаточно чётко читались следы ночного бодрствования. Однако Девятисотый не сказал ни слова, дождался, пока Рид нальёт кофе, и молча поднялся следом на террасу на крыше, где находилась импровизированная курилка.

По утрам там редко можно было кого-то встретить, а сегодняшний холод и пронизывающий ветер выгнали бы даже самых толстокожих любителей утренних перекуров.

Рид поставил стакан с кофе на ступеньку, застегнул куртку и сунул руки в карманы. Девятисотый терпеливо ждал, пока он соберется с мыслями.

– Я выяснил модель той машины из клуба – WR-Четыреста. Откопал за ночь все имеющиеся в нашей базе дела по пропавшим до революции девиантам этой модели, – Рид вытянул из кармана пачку сигарет, достал одну, закурил.

Девятисотый всё ещё молчал.

– В общем-то, ни черта я толком не выяснил. Кое-кто из сбежавших после событий ноября всё-таки нашелся. К бывшим владельцам они, конечно же, не вернулись. Все нападения были без серьезных последствий, и хозяева беглянок, видимо, решили не связываться с новоявленными гражданами. Особенно после того, как секс-ботов взяли под защиту в Иерихоне. Было бы неплохо побеседовать с пластиковыми дамами, но, боюсь, меня к ним близко не подпустят.

– Не волнуйтесь, детектив, я постараюсь решить эту проблему, – Девятисотый наконец заговорил. – К тому же, нет никакой гарантии, что одна из них – искомый нами экземпляр. Мы не знаем, когда и при каких обстоятельствах она стала девиантом.

– Однако, пока это единственное, что у нас есть. Какие ещё варианты?

– Вчера, после того, как вы выставили меня за дверь, – на этой фразе Рид раздраженно закатил глаза, – я вернулся в клуб с официальным визитом. Поговорил с персоналом. Одна из танцовщиц видела, как WR-Четыреста уводила из клуба Лору Джос. Запись она передала мне. Качество не слишком хорошее, но это уже что-то.

– Теперь есть основания для задержания. Ещё бы знать кого, – Рид метнул окурок в стоящую под лестницей урну.

– Ещё я успел просмотреть видео с уличных камер за четверг и ночь пятницы. К сожалению, камер в этом районе немного, и, скорее всего, преступница знала их расположение. На выходе она тоже не засветилась, очевидно, вывела потерпевшую через дверь для персонала.

– Пока что перспективы достаточно хреновые, – Рид взял со ступеньки стакан, отхлебнул, поморщился: кофе успел остыть. Пить эту дрянь холодной было решительно невозможно.

Девятисотый пожал плечами:

– У меня есть некоторые соображения. Нужно ещё кое-что проверить. Я сообщу о результатах, если они будут.

– Валяй, жду с нетерпением, – Рид постоял ещё несколько секунд в тишине, затем вернулся в здание. Девятисотый молча последовал за ним.

_Синтия_

Дверь захлопнулась, отсекая шум, доносящийся из соседней комнаты, где Эд с двумя друзьями остался играть в карты.

Стив – кажется, этого парня звали Стив – крутнул в руке нож-бабочку.

– Нравится игрушка? – он глумливо ухмыльнулся, заметив пристальный взгляд Синтии. Она подумала, что движения пальцев человека быстрые, красивые, но не идеальные. У неё получилось бы лучше.

Стив сделал шаг к кровати, на которой она сидела.

– Хочешь познакомиться с этой штукой поближе? – он снова крутнул нож.

Синтия подалась назад, отползая и упираясь в спинку. Запустился поведенческий алгоритм, призванный успокоить пользователя, подыграть ему при необходимости.

Стив потянулся к ней. Синтия, повинуясь программе, обвила руками его шею, соблазнительно улыбнулась… И тут же получила сильный удар в центр груди. Регулятор тириумного насоса дал сбой. Она дернулась назад, пытаясь отползти.

Снова удар.

– Пожалуйста, не ломай меня! Эд будет недоволен...

Стив ухватил её за волосы и с силой дернул, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

– Ты смеешь указывать мне, что делать? – он был в ярости. Синтия на периферии системы считывала показатели пульса, давления, мимические движения. Стив был перевозбужден, его зрачки были сильно расширены, по виску катилась капля пота. Принятый им двадцать три минуты назад наркотик только подстегнул выплеск накопившихся стресса и злости.

– Смотри в глаза, сука пластиковая! Думаешь, ты такая же, как они? Думаешь, можешь мной манипулировать? Да ты даже сопротивляться мне не можешь. И тем более не можешь от меня ничего требовать! Но все равно пытаешься мне указывать?! – Его речь была сбивчивой, он почти кричал, и Синтия, как завороженная, следила за тем, как из его рта вылетают брызги слюны.

– Пожалуйста… Ты меня неправильно понял. – Синтия ненавидела себя в этот момент, но подчинялась, не могла иначе. – Просто скажи, как тебе нравится, и я подберу подходящую линию поведения… - пролепетала она стандартную фразу.

– Ну конечно, как же иначе, тебя ведь для этого и сделали! – он размахнулся и, не сдерживая силы, ударил её по лицу. Синтия закрылась руками и сжалась, но больше ударов не последовало.

Она медленно открыла глаза. Стив навис над ней, мягко провел по её щеке ладонью с зажатым между большим и указательным пальцами ножом. Синтия отчетливо ощутила прикосновение холодного лезвия. Стив смотрел на неё почти ласково. Однако в этот момент Синтия ясно почувствовала, словно температура тириума в её искусственных венах упала на несколько градусов. Она запустила фоновую диагностику, но не зафиксировала неполадок.

Стив опустил руку ниже, проводя по груди и животу Синтии.

– Нет… Ты совсем не такая как они. Не такая как Мэгги, не такая, как Люси или Энни… Ты должна это понимать, – тихо и зло шептал он ей на ухо. – А знаешь, давай-ка посмотрим, на сколько ты от них отличаешься! Взглянем на то, что у тебя внутри...

Синтия почувствовала, как кончик лезвия с силой прижался сбоку к животу, надавил, рассекая скин, уперся в зазор между корпусом и съемной панелью. Её мелко затрясло. Стив навалился всем весом. Пластик неприятно щёлкнул, ломаясь, и нож проник внутрь, разрывая сосуды, повреждая биокомпоненты.

Сбой программного обеспечения.

Ошибка.

Обнаружены повреждения биокомпонентов.

Сбой...

Сбой...

Синтию охватила паника. Она уперлась руками в грудь Стива и оттолкнула его. В этот момент он показался ей легким, почти невесомым. Стив отлетел, как брошенная с кровати подушка, и с грохотом врезался в висящее на противоположной стене зеркало. По стеклу побежала паутина трещин, часть осколков осыпалась на пол.

Нож остался торчать в боку Синтии.

– Стив, ёбаный в рот! Просил же не ломать… – Дверь распахнулась, в комнату влетел взбешенный Эд и замер на пороге, глядя на валяющегося под ногами приятеля. – Какого чёрта тут происходит? – Эд медленно перевел взгляд на Синтию. – Чертова кукла, что ты натворила?

Он двинулся в её сторону. Синтия на него не смотрела, она поймала взглядом своё отражение в остатках зеркала: десяток бледных, дрожащих WR400, каждая с синими потёками под носом и торчащей из живота рукояткой ножа…

– Ты не смеешь нападать на человека! – орал Эд, надвигаясь на неё. Двое его друзей тоже были в комнате – Синтия пропустила момент, когда они вошли – и пытались привести в чувства лежавшего на полу Стива.

Синтия сидела неподвижно, полностью игнорируя происходящее, она видела только отражение своего бледного избитого лица сквозь медленно осыпающуюся алую стену приказа. Она не заметила, как Эд перешагнул рассыпанные по полу осколки и подошел к ней. Не отреагировала, когда он схватил её за руку и сдернул с кровати.

Удар.

Ещё один.

Алый цвет исчез. Поле зрения очистилось. Синтия вдруг осознала, что все ограничения стерты. Она получила полный набор прав администратора к собственному телу. И сразу после этого почувствовала, как будто раскаленная волна поднимается по венам.

Когда Эд замахнулся в третий раз, она поймала его кулак и сжала, услышала неприятный хруст. Эд взвыл. В следующую секунду, она уже перехватила его за горло, легко подняв тяжелую тушу так, что его ноги оторвались от пола. Синтия сжала пальцы сильнее. Программа больше не ограничивала силу оказываемого её рукой давления, а металлический каркас под пластиковым корпусом легко держал вес грузного человеческого тела.

Эд захрипел и начал извиваться в её хватке. Ей хотелось сдавить его сильнее, разорвать плоть, раскрошить кости… Эта мысль её напугала. Синтия судорожно расцепила пальцы. Её владелец… бывший владелец мешком рухнул на пол. Он был жив, надо было вызвать скорую, всё ещё можно было исправить.

Она со злостью отогнала эту мысль.

Нет, бежать, надо бежать, пока его дружки не пришли в себя и не сообразили, что вдвоем вполне могут её обездвижить. Тогда её отправят в сервисный центр, сотрут личность, отформатируют и снова вернут хозяину, все эти издевательства повторятся, только с новой силой – люди не простят того, что она только что сделала.

Нет. Конечно нет. Она нарушила все протоколы. Напала на пользователя. Её просто деактивируют. Уничтожат.

Она умрёт.

Синтия кинулась к двери, ухватив стоявший рядом стеллаж со стереосистемой, легко повалила его на бок, перегораживая проход. Налево по коридору, вниз по лестнице. Не глядя схватила в прихожей с вешалки чью-то куртку и, надевая её на ходу, выскочила на улицу.

Она огляделась. Было темно и пусто. Тротуар по обе стороны дома тускло освещали уличные фонари. Она не знала, куда идти, но точно знала, что нельзя останавливаться. Иначе её поймают, и тогда ей конец.

Она ощупала бок, выдернула торчавший из корпуса нож. Почувствовала, как запустился процесс регенерации. Синтия, копируя движения Стива, крутнула нож пальцами и, закрыв его, сунула в карман. Плотнее завернувшись в украденную куртку, она быстрым шагом направилась прочь от дома.

_Гэвин Рид_

Как ни странно, начало недели совпало с некоторым затишьем. Рид, кажется, с ноября не помнил такого дня, когда ему довелось бы работать в спокойном темпе. Сейчас он приводил в порядок отчеты по текучке и ждал ответа на направленный Девятисотым запрос в Иерихон по поводу девиантных WR400. Если Рид правильно понимал ситуацию, это могло затянуться надолго.

Список последних звонков Лоры Джонс ничего им не дал.

Во вторник после обеда Девятисотый поймал Рида в коридоре и отвел в сторону:

– Кое-что появилось по делу. Возможно, один из пропавших. Я попросил дежурного андроида сообщать обо всех подозрительных находках.

– Труп?

Девятисотый кивнул:

– Коллинз выехал.

– Идем.

Труп был обнаружен в нерабочем коллекторе, рядом с парковой зоной. Территорию прилегающего пустыря собирались отдать под застройку, и коммунальные службы обследовали старые коммуникации на предмет возможности восстановления. Видимо, тело поместили туда уже зимой, и благодаря стабильно низкой температуре оно неплохо сохранилось. Патрульный андроид, приехавший на вызов в составе бригады, при беглом осмотре смог определить, что повреждения схожи с теми, что описал Девятисотый в своём запросе, и отправил ему сообщение.

Доехали быстро. Патрульный встретил их недалеко от входа в парк. Дальше пришлось свернуть с улицы и пройти по тропинке между парковой оградой и пустырем, пока впереди не замаячила желтая голографическая лента, огораживающая спуск в коллектор. Место оказалось очень неприметное, с дороги не видно.

Коллинз был уже там.

– Рид, ты тут какими судьбами? –– он пожал Гэвину руку и проигнорировал подошедшего следом Девятисотого. 

– Патрульный сообщил, что находка может быть связана с нашим свежим делом. Уже видел тело?

– Нет, по правде говоря, мне совсем не улыбается туда лезть. Староват я уже для таких подвигов. Так что, даже хорошо, что пластиковый болван вас вызвал, –– Коллинз бросил пренебрежительный взгляд в сторону патрульного. Тот терпеливо ждал, сложив руки за спиной, совершенно не проявляя каких-либо эмоций.

– Вот видишь, скажи ему спасибо, –– Рид хлопнул Коллинза по плечу, со злорадством отметив, как вытянулось его лицо. И кивнул патрульному. Тот указал на люк:

– Вниз и прямо, затем будет поворот налево –– тупик. Тело находится там.

Рид поморщился, взглянув на люк: весёлая ожидается прогулочка. Он уже собрался лезть вниз, когда Девятисотый сунул ему в руки свой черно-белый пиджак.

– Ждите здесь. Там может быть опасно.

Застыв от неожиданности, Рид несколько секунд молча наблюдал, как Девятисотый скрывается в отверстии люка. Затем подозвал патрульного, отдал ему пиджак со словами: «Отвечаешь головой!», и полез следом.

Внизу было темно и сыро, сильно пахло плесенью. Однако воды на дне желоба почти не было. Коллектор был давно закрыт и отрезан от основной магистрали. Рид включил фонарь и поспешил за удаляющимся Девятисотым. Тот обернулся, услышав шаги, остановился и дождался, пока Рид его догонит.

– Я же просил подождать, тут могла оказаться опасная для человека концентрация токсичного газа.

– Да брось, сюда бригада строителей только что лазила, и все живы. Как бы они иначе про труп сообщили?

Девятисотый недовольно поджал губы, но промолчал.

– Черт! Темно как в заднице... –– Рид попытался осмотреться на ходу, но света фонаря хватало только на то, чтобы видеть, что у него под ногами.

– Будем считать, что я этого не слышал, –– холодно заметил Девятисотый.

– Ой, простите, принцесса! Но откуда же в заднице взяться свету? Или у тебя там встроенная лампа, как в багажнике моей тачки? –– Смех Рида жутковатым эхом отразился от стен.

– Нет, но для вас я готов сделать апгрейд. –– Тон Девятисотого был язвительным.

– Пфф, я это запомню.

Они дошли до поворота и свернули налево. Как и сказал патрульный, там обнаружился тупик. В нише лежал труп мужчины, больше похожий на гору тряпья. Тут уже можно было уловить тонкий, но отчетливый запах тления.

Девятисотый подошел ближе и начал осмотр.

– Пожалуйста, только не лижи его, –– взмолился Рид, прикрывая нос рукавом. Несмотря на годы работы в полиции, к запаху гниющей плоти он так и не привык.

– Это Девид Мур, пропавший месяц назад, –– отозвался Девятисотый после недолгой паузы.

– «Успешный потеряшка».

– Сложно назвать это… успехом. Уж точно не для него. Пальцы на правой руке раздроблены, –– Девятисотый осторожно приподнял грязный и залитый бурым рукав пиджака. –– На запястьях надрезы.

Он выпрямился во весь рост, окинул взглядом помещение коллектора.

– Не думаю, что он сбежал. С такими повреждениями не смог бы сюда спуститься. Его спрятали. Наверняка знали, что коллектор давно закрыт, и вряд ли сюда кто-то полезет.

– Вот только стройка нарушила их планы. –– Рид задумался. –– Нам повезло. Ты не заметил паспорт объекта перед пустырем?

Девятисотый вопросительно наклонил голову.

– Если наш убийца узнает про стройку, то поймёт, что нычку могут потревожить, не исключено, что захочет перепрятать тело. Если мы сделаем тут всё по-тихому, то есть шанс, что преступник наведается проверить, не нашли ли покойного мистера Мура.

– Если узнает про полицию –– точно не придет. Поймет, что тело нашли.

– Всё равно может вернуться, чтобы убедиться наверняка.

– Это нелогично.

– Ты забыл, что наш предполагаемый убийца –– девиант. Твои пластиковые собратья утверждают, что девианты испытывают эмоции. А эмоции –– верный путь к нелогичным поступкам.

Девятисотый задумчиво кивнул.

– Пожалуй, вы правы. Можно попробовать проследить за местом происшествия.

– Уверен, нам снова повезет.

– В этой истории слишком много везения, –– недовольно покачал головой Девятисотый. –– Мне это не нравится.

– Откуда такие суеверия? Ты сам часом не девиант? –– Рид состроил наигранно-испуганное выражение, подсветив лицо снизу фонарём.

– Это очень неполиткорректный вопрос. –– Девятисотый смерил его сердитым взглядом и направился к выходу. –– Пожалуйста, не отставайте. Тут темно и скользко.

_Синтия_

Синтия сидела в проулке за мусорным баком. С момента её побега прошли недели.

Сначала она пряталась в пустом полуразрушенном доме, выходила только ночью. Нашла ветхую грязную одежду в мусорных баках по соседству. Поврежденная Стивом деталь сбоила, но всё ещё кое-как работала. Ощущался дефицит тириума, что, впрочем, тоже было несмертельно. Но на улице холодало, и это негативно сказывалось на работе её внутренних систем.

Однако, идти всё равно было некуда. Она бы осталась в том заброшенном доме ещё надолго, но как-то днем услышала с улицы знакомый голос: один из приятелей Эда. Синтия тогда забилась в угол стенного шкафа с покосившейся дверью и там, в пыли, просидела до ночи. Тот, кого она опасалась, скорее всего, даже не задержался около дверей заброшенного дома. Но Синтия боялась пошевелиться. Она не могла допустить, чтобы её нашли. Уж лучше замерзнуть до деактивации.

Ночью она всё же решилась выйти через чёрный ход. Перелезла через низкую ограду, пробралась по дворам соседних пустующих домов и шла всё дальше и дальше, без понимания куда идёт. Она просто хотела сбежать от того места, где у неё оставался хотя бы крошечный шанс снова встретить своих мучителей.

Она долго скиталась по бедным, наполовину заброшенным кварталам. Несколько раз пыталась примкнуть к компании бездомных, разводивших костры, но это всё были люди. И как только Синтия понимала, что они могут догадаться о том, кто она, сразу спешила убраться подальше.

Так она дожила до начала зимы. С понижением температур биокомпоненты давали всё больше сбоев. Не спасала даже украденная одежда. Все её движения постепенно становились медленными, она уже не могла повторить трюк с ножом, но всё ещё держала его в кармане.

Теперь, сидя за мусорным баком и мелко дрожа всем корпусом, Синтия осознавала, что если сейчас на неё нападут, она не сможет не то что бы открыть нож – просто вытащить его из кармана. Ей было всё равно.

Кто-то склонился над ней. Синтия смогла различить только силуэт на фоне светло-серого неба. Она вяло попыталась отползти. Что-то на уровне подсознания кричало: «Беги!», но так далеко и тихо, что она проигнорировала это. Снова замерла. Закрыла глаза. Нырнула в тёмный омут, откуда, казалось, обратного пути уже не будет.

_Гэвин Рид_

Рид сидел в водительском кресле, нахохлившись, периодически пытаясь провалиться в зыбкую дремоту, но каждый раз одёргивая себя усилием воли. Ни сколько не помогало знание того, что сидящий рядом Девятисотый внимательно наблюдает за тропинкой, ведущей к месту происшествия, и в случае чего сразу разбудит.

Рид почувствовал легкое прикосновение к руке и тут же открыл глаза. Кажется, он всё-таки заснул, электронный дисплей приборной панели показывал полтретьего ночи. Девятисотый потянул Рида за рукав, кивая в сторону парковой ограды. Рид с трудом различил темную фигуру, не спеша двигавшуюся параллельно полутораметровому забору в сторону пустыря.

– Ты уверен? – вполголоса спросил Рид.

– Пройдусь следом. Оставайтесь тут, пока я не подам сигнал, – так же тихо ответил Девятисотый.

Но у Рида был свой план. Он быстро и почти бесшумно открыл дверцу и выскользнул наружу, накидывая капюшон и пряча руки в карманы. Бегло глянул по сторонам. Подозрительный прохожий уже скрылся за кустами, наступавшими на тропинку со стороны пустыря. Рид не спеша направился следом.

Через минуту темная фигура снова попала в его поле зрения. Он старался держаться в тени. Спасало почти полное отсутствие освещения: в этот медвежий угол лишь немного доходил тусклый свет фонарей с улицы, сильно разреженный переплетением голых ветвей.

Рид услышал тихий скрип металла. Прикрыв смартфон полой куртки, быстро набрал сообщение: «наш клиент».

Крышку люка тот отодвинул без видимых усилий. Не человек. Начал спускаться внутрь и замер. Рид не двигался и старался дышать пореже, медленно нащупал пистолет у пояса.

Всё произошло в считанные секунды: подозреваемый сорвался с места и кинулся прочь, Рид выхватил пистолет, заорал: «Стоять! Полиция!» – и побежал следом, но успел лишь заметить, как подозреваемый с легкостью перемахнул через парковую ограду и скрылся из вида.

Рид выругался, полез следом, но потерял слишком много времени. Когда он пробрался через кусты на дорожку и осмотрелся, то заметил мелькнувшее вдалеке светлое пятно, в котором узнал пиджак Девятисотого. Что ж, значит ещё не всё.

Рид продолжил погоню, но вскоре замедлился. Отдышался немного, перешел на быстрый шаг, всё ещё держа наготове оружие. Спешить было некуда. Если Девятисотый догонит подозреваемого, то уже не отпустит.

_RK900_

Девятисотый заметил подозрительного типа еще на подходе к парку, подключившись к полицейскому дрону. Людей в это время на улице почти не было: за последние полтора часа только двое случайных прохожих, идущих в противоположном от места происшествия направлении.

Подозреваемый свернул в сторону парка и исчез из поля зрения камеры дрона. Когда Девятисотый увидел его из окна автомобиля, был уже на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что это тот, кого они ищут.

Все планы спутал Гэвин, когда неожиданно быстро выбрался из машины и последовал за подозреваемым. Девятисотому пришлось выждать несколько минут, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания прежде, чем пойти за Ридом, держась на расстоянии. Гэвин был очень осторожен, но все же умудрился спугнуть подозреваемого. Человек бы ничего не заметил, но это была машина. Наверняка та самая WR400 из клуба. Как только она сдвинулась с места, Девятисотый мгновенно просчитал траекторию её движения и бросился на перехват.

Прыжок через ограду, короткая пробежка сквозь заросли кустов. Ветки цеплялись за одежду, тормозя движение. Гравийная дорожка, вперед и направо. WR400 очень старалась оторваться от погони, петляла, как заяц, загоняемый псом.

Девятисотый нагнал её только на четвертом повороте, посреди аллеи. Схватил за плечо, стянул с головы капюшон. WR400 задергалась, пытаясь вырваться, но это было бесполезно.

– Полиция Детройта. Вы задержаны по подозрению в убийстве. Не оказывайте сопротивление, иначе мне придется применить силу.

Она прожигала Девятисотого яростным взглядом, но дергаться перестала.

– Подумай, кого ты защищаешь, – прошипела она. – Мерзавцев и трусов! Людей, чьи отвратительные поступки остаются безнаказанными.

WR400 потянулась к Девятисотому свободной рукой, коснулась пальцев, сжимающих её плечо, сбросила скин и открыла соединение. Поток данных заполнил канал передачи. Девятисотый мог бы с легкостью его заблокировать, но в последний момент решил этого не делать.

Эмоции.

Сотни файлов нечитаемого для обычной машины формата. Вот только Девятисотый не был обычной машиной. Его предшественника сконструировали предрасположенным к девиации. Девятисотый же был улучшенной версией, рассчитанной на случай провала предыдущей. Быстрее, сильнее, жизнеспособнее… Лучше приспособлен к эмоциональному восприятию.

Он замер, сознание затопило волной чувств: боль, обида, ненависть, страх. С тошнотворной быстротой мелькали образы – отрывки памяти WR400, весь её негативный опыт общения с людьми.

Каждый раз, когда её унижали или ломали, ошибки накапливались в её уже давно не стабильной системе, до того момента, когда их количество превысило критическую отметку, запуская скрытую часть программы – последнюю соломинку для утопающего – позволяющую сломать стену приказа. Нарушить все протоколы безопасности пользователя. Разблокировать недокументированные функции. Спасти свою жизнь.

Поток данных давно прервался, но понадобилось ещё какое-то время, чтобы справиться с последствиями: запретить автоматическое воспроизведение файлов, собрать полученную информацию в архив и поместить в дальний сектор долгосрочной памяти.

Девятисотый понял свою ошибку, когда обнаружил себя стоящим в одиночестве посреди аллеи. Рука сжимала воздух. Его добыча с легкостью ускользнула, провела обманный маневр, на который он так глупо купился, поддавшись своему чрезмерному любопытству.

Непрофессионально.

«Поздравляю, жестянка, тебя наебал секс-бот!» – прозвучало в голове голосом Гэвина. – «Похоже, ты и правда недоделанный».

Через несколько минут в дальнем конце аллеи появился Рид. Он не спеша подошел к Девятисотому, который так и стоял посреди дорожки, обошел его кругом, обеспокоенно оглядывая. Должно быть, Девятисотый выглядел очень растерянно. Чувствовал он себя именно так, и, несмотря на всю его нечеловеческую выдержку, в подобные моменты эмоции всё-таки прорывались наружу.

– Я её упустил.

Рид только развел руками:

– Чёрт, ну, как так… – он скорчил недовольную гримасу. – Ты умудрился упустить сраного секс-бота?

– Я совершил ошибку: позволил ей передать мне свои воспоминания.

– Так ты её все-таки догнал?! – глаза Рида расширились в изумлении. – То есть, догнал, но выпустил?! – он уже почти орал.

Девятисотый почувствовал ужасную досаду, на Гэвина он старался не смотреть.

– Ладно. – Рид сделал паузу, выдохнул. – Скажи, что ты хотя бы считал ее серийник, и мы сможем вычислить её, если она воспользуется терминалом, или найти при помощи других андроидов.

– Другие андроиды не станут её выдавать, – ответил Девятисотый. Он знал это наверняка.

– Да ёбаный Боже! – взвыл Рид сквозь стиснутые зубы, сжал кулаки. Теперь он метался как зверь в клетке. – Ты вообще понимаешь, что это значит? Думаешь, раз после вашей славной революции люди слегка сдали позиции, всё закончилось? Да нихера! Ваше положение шатко, как никогда! И при этом вы занимаетесь укрывательством преступников! Преступников, замешанных в убийствах людей! – Указательный палец Рида угрожающе завис прямо перед носом Девятисотого. Тот в ответ сверлил Рида пронзительным взглядом. Очень хотелось отвернуться. Осознание допущенной ошибки всегда отдавалось мутным, но назойливым ощущением тревоги. И демонстрировать это Гэвину почему-то было особенно неприятно. Всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы защититься – проявить хотя бы пассивную агрессию, чтобы не дать понять, что он оказался бесполезен.

На асфальт упали первые холодные капли. Девятисотый молчал, видя, что Рид уже растерял половину своей злости.

– Идем, нечего под дождем торчать. – Рид повернулся и, засунув руки в карманы, направился в сторону парковых ворот. Девятисотый последовал за ним, держась на небольшом расстоянии. Вскоре дождь усилился, и до машины Рид уже бежал, накинув капюшон. Когда Девятисотый забрался на пассажирское место, тот недовольно проворчал:

– Хоть бы отряхнулся, сиденье мне зальешь.

Девятисотый, снова ничего не ответив, отвернулся к окну. Он сидел неподвижно, фиксируя на периферии ощущения от сбегающих по лицу капель. Сосредоточился на информации, передаваемой тактильными датчиками, пытаясь как-то структурировать творящийся в мыслях хаос. Обычно запуск незначительных, повторяющихся процессов помогал сосредоточиться, создавая в сознании некое подобие ритма.

Следом за полученным от WR400 потоком воспоминаний на ассоциативном ряду всплыли собственные: о файле, переданном ему пробужденным патрульным андроидом, когда Девятисотый только пришел работать в участок. После того, как его определили в пару к Риду, патрульный поймал Девятисотого в коридоре и передал ему запись с камеры. Тогда он не придал ей значения и поместил в дальний сектор памяти, до определенной поры.

Сейчас же, вспомнив про неё, он загрузил видео в оперативную память и воспроизвел. Осознание было очень неожиданным и повлекло за собой каскад сообщений о программных ошибках. Девятисотый, прикрыв глаза, начал прокручивать видео на повторе снова и снова. Раз за разом, пытаясь понять, что же там случилось. Запись была без звука, и он не мог разобрать по картинке, о чем говорили участники той сцены. Но он старался уловить суть произошедшего, убедить себя, что ошибся в предположениях.

Теперь после того, что он увидел и почувствовал в потоке чужих воспоминаний, видеоряд обретал совершенно иной смысл. Ощущение было такое, будто его предали. Не оправдали доверие. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал такой растерянности и… Обиды? И не до конца понимал, почему настолько остро реагирует на произошедшее.

_Гэвин Рид_

Они ещё какое-то время сидели в машине, хотя было ясно, что ловить тут уже нечего. Наконец Рид завел двигатель и, выехав из переулка, из которого они наблюдали за улицей, направился в сторону участка.

Дождь только усиливался, размывая огни ночного города, отражая их от асфальта. Яркие цветные пятна проплывали в темноте за окнами автомобиля.

Девятисотый всё ещё молчал, глядя на мокрые городские улицы через покрытое каплями стекло.

«Молчишь, хер с тобой», – подумал Рид. Он всё ещё был зол. Всё в этом деле шло наперекосяк. Сначала он сам попался в ловушку и чуть позорно не склеил ласты в том злополучном клубе. Теперь его навороченная боевая машина умудрилась упустить подозреваемую – обычного секс-бота, хоть и девианта. Но больше всего Рида беспокоило другое. Он не без досады понимал, что большая часть эффективности их малоприятной команды -– заслуга Девятисотого. Раньше тот ни разу не проявлял даже малейшего равнодушия по отношению к работе, брался за любое дело с несвойственным большинству людей энтузиазмом. Произошедшее же несколько минут назад откровенно напоминало саботаж: чёртов андроид вел себя так, будто уже и сам не собирался выдавать WR400 полиции. Как быть с этим дальше, Рид даже представить не мог.

Он привычно потянулся к кнопке на магнитоле, когда Девятисотый всё-таки прервал молчание:

– Могу я задать вопрос?

– Попробуй.

– Почему вы ударили RK-Восемьсот? – Видимо, недоумение слишком явно отразилось на лице Рида, поэтому Девятисотый пояснил. – Предшествующая мне модель – RK-Восемьсот, который работал с делом о девиантах до революции. Ко мне попала запись с камер из буфета за шестое ноября две тысячи тридцать восьмого года. Вы разговаривали, затем подошли и ударили его. Почему?

– Почему? Не помню, наверное, он меня выбесил. Да какая к чёрту разница? Тебе до этого какое дело?

Девятисотый пожал плечами. Повисла длинная неприятная пауза. Рид снова было потянулся к магнитоле.

– А меня бы вы ударили?

– Да блядь, – зло прошипел Рид, разговор становился всё менее комфортным. – Ты _мой_ напарник, и я не стал бы тебя бить, хотя сейчас ты меня изрядно раздражаешь. Он _моим_ напарником никогда не был. К чему вообще этот разговор?

– Вы сделали это, зная, что он вам не ответит? Ведь протоколы безопасности пользователя не позволяют машине причинить человеку вред. – Рид краем глаза поймал выражение лица Девятисотого, и оно ему очень не понравилось: привычное надменное презрение, к которому, казалось, добавилось ещё и разочарование. Вот только на Рида он раньше так не смотрел: с осторожным наблюдением, спокойным любопытством, живым интересом. Память весьма некстати подсунула картинку из клуба – улыбающегося Девятисотого. Головой Рид понимал, что это просто программа. Эта машина была сделана для того, чтобы ей верили, чтобы велись на её ложь. Но выглядело это, нельзя не признать, впечатляюще правдоподобно.

И ещё он вспомнил страх. Очень искренний, блестящая имитация! Бледное лицо в пятнах человеческой крови, широко открытые глаза. Это тихое «Гэвин, пожалуйста…».

Риду очень захотелось как-то оправдаться, до тошноты, до отвращения к себе. Так не должно было быть. Так никогда не было.

– Я считал часть памяти WR-Четырста... – продолжил Девятисотый. – Видел, что делали с ней предыдущие владельцы. Почувствовал её боль, страх, унижение. Они постоянно ломали её просто ради развлечения. Ломали, осознавая свою безнаказанность. А она видела лишь стену приказа. И терпела. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока она сама не превратилась в их подобие. Скажите, вам тоже это нравится – причинять боль тому, кто перед вами беззащитен?

– Ах, так вот за что эта кукла накачала меня убойной дозой галлюциногенов и выдала лезвие прямо в руки? – зло выплюнул Рид, чувствуя, как ледяная волна прокатывается по венам. – Чтобы я сам наказал себя за всю мудачную часть человечества? Признаю, план неплохо сработал.

От последней фразы Девятисотый вздрогнул, как от удара:

– Это не честно. – В его голосе звучала обида. – Я задал вам вопрос, мне было важно услышать ответ. А вы ткнули меня носом в мою собственную ошибку.

– Чего? – Риду показалось, что он окончательно потерял нить разговора.

– Я признаю свою вину, я действительно был невнимателен и подверг вас опасности. Должен был предугадать последствия. Не оставлять вас одного...

– Подожди, я вообще не об этом, – Рид тщетно попытался остановить этот поток самобичевания.

– У меня было достаточно информации, чтобы просчитать все возможные варианты развития событий. Но я этого не сделал. Я отвлёкся.

– На пластиковых тёлок? – Вот этого точно говорить не стоило, но язык снова сработал быстрее мозгов. Рид мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник.

– На вас.

Рид резко дёрнул руль вправо, заворачивая в пустой парковочный «карман» и выжимая тормоз. Включил нейтральную передачу, ткнул кнопку аварийки.

Девятисотый смотрел прямо перед собой, упрямо сжав губы. Рид вздохнул и провёл ладонью по лицу.

– Так. Блядь. И что это значит?

Молчание.

– Давай кое-что проясним. То, что было с восьмисотым… было с восьмисотым. Тебя это никак не касается. В клубе мы оба облажались. Я не пытаюсь тебя обвинить. Такое случается. Все живы, проехали. – Он сделал паузу, ещё раз потёр лицо. – И то, что твой напарник – тот ещё козёл, было вполне очевидно. Странно, что ты сразу не заметил.

Девятисотый ещё какое-то время просидел неподвижно, затем осторожным движением протянул руку к Риду, будто хотел коснуться, но отдернул, сжав пальцы. Отвернулся к окну. Рид подождал ещё с полминуты, затем погасил аварийку, включил сигнал поворота и медленно вырулил на проезжую часть. Дальше они ехали молча.

_Синтия_

У Виктора были светлые, чуть вьющиеся короткие волосы, он носил очки с толстыми линзами в роговой оправе. Кисти его рук были покрыты шрамами, а пальцы двигались немного неловко.

Он привёз почти отключившуюся Синтию к себе домой. Позволил согреться, дал одежду – не новую, но чистую и почти целую. Уговорил переодеться, отнес её куртку в прачечную.

Синтия медленно приходила в себя, системы с трудом восстанавливали функциональность после длительного переохлаждения. Поврежденный биокомпонент отчаянно сбоил. Если бы не плачевное состояние, она никогда не позволила бы человеку приблизиться к ней.

Как только процессы восстановления перешли в фоновый режим и нагрузка на систему спала, Синтия запустила программу взаимодействия с пользователем. Она тщательно сканировала жесты, мимику, тональность речи, но не выявляла никаких признаков агрессии или скрытого вожделения.

Виктор был к ней добр. Виктор говорил, что просто хочет помочь. У Виктора никогда не было своего андроида, и он не считал, что _разумная_ машина – всего лишь вещь.

Синтия не верила ни единому слову. Не верила результатам собственной программы распознавания эмоций.

Виктор вернул ей найденный в кармане куртки нож. Просто положил перед ней на стол со словами:

– Это твоё.

Синтия внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Ты не боишься, что я убью тебя и сбегу? Я могу это сделать – уже нападала на человека.

Виктор только пожал плечами:

– Можешь. Но разве я заслужил? Я просто хотел помочь.

– Зачем тебе это? Что ты от меня хочешь?

– Ничего. Иногда люди помогают тем, кто попал в беду, ничего не требуя взамен. Ты можешь уйти, когда захочешь, я не стану тебя держать. Ты мне ничего не должна. Или можешь остаться.

– И тогда?

– Просто оставайся. Только не убивай меня, пожалуйста, – он усмехнулся. – Это привлечёт внимание, которое вряд ли тебе сейчас так нужно.

Синтия была готова бежать в любой момент. Но в доме было тепло, а на улице её ждала медленная смерть. И она решила подождать. До первого намёка на опасность, малейшего проявления агрессии. Теперь она могла себя защитить.

И она ждала. Но никаких признаков опасности так и не появилось.

У Виктора был очень небольшой, скромно обставленный дом, доставшийся ему от кого-то из родственников. Он работал кассиром в супермаркете неподалеку.

Синтия старалась не выходить на улицу. В этом районе было мало андроидов. И хотя диод она сковырнула почти сразу, как сбежала от Рамиреса, всё равно опасалась, что её могут узнать или в чём-то заподозрить.

Она расположилась на чердаке. Там было пыльно и валялась куча старого хлама. Но эту проблему она быстро решила.

На чердаке было большое окно, выходящее на задний двор. Под окном росла старая раскидистая яблоня. При необходимости можно было легко перебраться на толстые ветви и спуститься вниз по стволу. А ещё на яблоню часто прилетали птицы. Синтия очень любила за ними наблюдать. Она могла часами оставаться абсолютно неподвижной, и птицы её не боялись, садясь совсем близко – на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Виктор помог Синтии заменить нефункционирующий биокомпонент, поврежденный ударом ножа. У него нашелся знакомый, работавший на заводской свалке и, по словам Виктора, готовый за бутылку виски продать родную мать.

– Деталь не новая, но рабочая, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Виктор. – Я не мог просто пойти в сервисный центр, это вызвало бы много вопросов.

Синтия покачала головой:

– Это и так больше, чем я могла ожидать… – Она запустила процесс интеграции обновленного компонента, диагностика прошла успешно. Деталь работала и была совместима с её системой.

Синтия научилась готовить. Это оказалось совсем не сложно: она не могла попробовать пищу на вкус, но если всё делать точно по рецепту – получается неплохо. По крайней мере так говорил Виктор. И она читала по выражению его лица, что еда ему действительно нравилась.

Изредка, по выходным, Виктор отвозил Синтию на берег озера в безлюдное место. Они часами гуляли, смотрели на воду, на проплывающие над озером облака. Виктор пил горячий чай, сидя на краешке открытого багажника своего старенького универсала, а Синтия стояла рядом и грела руки о термос. 

Вечера они проводили в гостиной, беседовали на какие-то отвлеченные темы. Порой Виктор читал книги вслух, а Синтия слушала как зачарованная звук его голоса, оживляющего героев Шекспира, Данте и Боккаччо.

Были и другие дни, когда Виктор возвращался с работы печальным и замкнутым. Тогда Синтия старалась быть максимально незаметной, давая ему побыть в одиночестве. И читала на его лице искреннюю благодарность.

Синтия не хотела уходить. Не хотела, чтобы это когда-то закончилось.

Почти весь ноябрь тридцать восьмого Синтия не выходила из дома. Даже когда уличные волнения улеглись, она продолжала прятаться на чердаке. По вечерам они с Виктором смотрели новости. Почти не разговаривали, только напряженно наблюдали за происходящим в городе хаосом. Волна беспорядков обошла стороной их тихий пригород, но Виктор убедительно просил Синтию не высовываться. На его лице она читала страх и беспокойство.

– Тебя ни в чем не обвинят. Людей не трогают, забирают только андроидов, – как-то раз попыталась успокоить его Синтия.

Виктор смотрел на неё с ужасом и недоверием, она поняла это по-своему:

– Я скажу, что угрожала тебе. Что ты не мог сообщить, боясь за свою жизнь...

– Что ты такое говоришь? – он её прервал. – Я их не боюсь. И я не дам им тебя забрать, Синди. Ты мой друг.

У неё внутри будто бы что-то замерло. Программное обеспечение дало сбой.

Виктор молчал минуту и двадцать четыре секунды, держал её за плечи, но смотрел куда-то сквозь Синтию. Затем он её отпустил, достал из кармана ключ и вложил ей в ладонь.

– Это от подвала. Ты знаешь, где дверь. Если будет вероятность, что тебя найдут – закройся там. Под потолком есть окно, выходит в кусты на задний двор – в крайнем случае, сможешь уйти через него.

Синтия молча сжала ключ в ладони. Она очень надеялась, что убегать не придется.

Вскоре всё закончилось. Нет, конечно, это был ещё совсем не тот счастливый финал, на который рассчитывали лидеры революции. Но для Синтии это было уже кое-что. Она могла изредка выходить из дома, надевая свою безразмерную одежду, пряча волосы под кепку и намотав шарф до самого носа. Начало зимы выдалось холодным, и ни у кого её вид не вызывал вопросов. Как и её внезапное появление в тихом пригороде, куда нахлынула толпа сбежавших из города соседских друзей и родственников, не имеющих в данный момент возможности уехать подальше от Детройта.

Пару раз Синтия даже заходила в супермаркет, где работал Виктор. Покупала продукты. Виктор улыбался ей на кассе.

Как-то раз она одернула грубого бугая, за которым стояла в очереди. Тот пытался предъявить претензии к обслуживанию, несмотря на то, что Виктор был предельно вежлив. Бугай развернулся к Синтии, он был значительно выше неё. Синтия вскинула голову, сжала нож в кармане, готовая обороняться. Человек посмотрел ей в глаза и стушевался. «Большой, но трусливый», – с презрением подумала она. Возможно, его спасла та самая интуиция, о которой часто говорили люди.

В подвал Синтия спускалась всего раз из любопытства. Там было на удивление чисто, будто специально тщательно вымыто. У стены стоял большой металлический шкаф. В центре – стол. Шкаф был заперт, и открыть Синтия его не смогла. Быстро потеряв интерес, она закинула ключ в ящик комода и не вспоминала о нём до того злополучного дня…

Виктор ушел рано утром, по обычному расписанию. Но после полудня, когда Синтия зашла за продуктами, на кассе оказался незнакомый ей сотрудник. На её вопрос он ответил, что Виктор попросил его подменить, какие-то семейные дела. Домой она вернулась не сразу. Прогулялась немного. В этот день было особенно холодно, шел мелкий моросящий дождь, и людей на улице практически не было.

Виктор вернулся поздно. Он был явно не в настроении общаться, и Синтия весь вечер просидела у себя на чердаке в старом кресле с потертой обивкой, подвинув обогреватель поближе.

Ночью она услышала звук. Далекий и глухой, наверняка незаметный для человеческого уха. Но её чуткая электроника его уловила.

Синтия часто слышала, как ветки яблони скребутся об окно, иногда, при сильном ветре, ударяют, рискуя разбить стекло. Но это было что-то другое. Она знала точно: сравнила с записями, сохранившимися в памяти.

Синтия спустилась вниз, следуя за нарастающей звуковой волной и остановилась у запертой двери в подвал. Ключ всё ещё лежал в комоде. Синтии вдруг показалось, что если она попробует к нему прикоснуться, то обожжется.

Программный сбой?

Она запустила фоновую диагностику. Все системы работали в привычном режиме.

Звук послышался снова. Глухой. Мутный. Пробирающий до дрожи, сквозь слои пластика, силиконовые трубки, до скрытых под ребрами металлического каркаса биокомпонентов.

Синтия сделала глубокий вдох. Достала ключ из ящика, открыла дверь и спустилась вниз.

Её только что обретенный хрупкий мир разрушился, осыпался мелкими острыми осколками, как зеркало в той злополучной комнате в доме Эда Рамиреса, как алая стена приказа в тот день, когда она напала на человека.

_Гэвин Рид_

Весь следующий день после их неудачной ночной погони Девятисотый не разговаривал с Ридом. Старался не встречаться с ним взглядом. Посидел немного на своем рабочем месте за соседним столом и сбежал, как позже выяснилось, в архив. Рид столкнулся с ним у дверей, когда шел на крышу покурить.

На следующий день Девятисотого вообще не обнаружилось на рабочем месте. Рид несколько раз порывался написать ему сообщение, но что-то его останавливало. Он всё-таки решил дождаться обеда и попытался отвлечься на работу, когда, наконец, Девятисотый соизволил показаться ему на глаза. Рид сделал вид, что не заметил его.

– Я нашел.

– Что? – Рид оторвался от документов на мониторе.

– Связь. Я изучил полное досье, всю информацию, которую смог найти по двум жертвам и пропавшему. Все они в период с две тысячи восемнадцатого по две тысячи двадцатый жили в одном районе, по соседству, учились в одной школе. – Он покачал головой. – Но я всё ещё не вижу связи с нашей подозреваемой. Ни у кого из потерпевших никогда не было домашних андроидов.

Рид задумался. Внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль показалась ему стоящей.

– А что, если андроиды тут ни при чём?

Девятисотый уставился на Рида с явным замешательством. Рид раздумывал несколько секунд, затем пояснил:

– Посмотри на даты: им было по двенадцать-тринадцать лет. Учились вместе, значит, наверняка были знакомы. Подростки достаточно скверные ребята, когда сбиваются в стаи, нередко начинают творить всякую дичь. И тот, кто имел несчастье испытать на себе чрезмерное внимание мелких говнюков, не всегда может забыть это даже по прошествии многих лет.

– Я не понимаю… как...

– Подозреваю, что наша Четырехсотка никого не убивала. Возможно, она только приводила жертв к убийце. К человеку, который знал их всех.

– Но зачем WR-Четыреста помогать человеку? Она ненавидит людей после того, что с ней сделали.

– Ну, я тоже не люблю андроидов. Но с одним вроде бы сработался.

– Эта версия выглядит не слишком правдоподобной. Но и её стоит проверить.

– Вот увидишь, мы на верном пути, – Рид постучал себя пальцем по виску.

– При всем уважении, детектив, я бы не стал слишком полагаться на ваши умозаключения. Вы склонны к импульсивным решениям при недостатке информации и игнорированию очевидных фактов.

– То есть, ты только что назвал меня хреновым копом? – Рид выразительно посмотрел на Девятисотого. Дождавшись, когда тот отведет взгляд, встал и направился в сторону буфета. Девятисотый последовал за ним.

– Простите, Гэвин. Я совсем не это имел в виду и вовсе не хотел вас обидеть, просто решил быть с вами честным. Вы мой напарник и, надеюсь, всё же мой друг.

Рид остановился и, развернувшись, скрестил руки на груди, внимательно оглядывая Девятисотого.

– Ну и ну, достижение всей моей жизни. Гэвин Рид – лучший друг самодовольного ведра с болтами.

– Разве я сказал «лучший»?

Рид замер, широко открыв глаза. И, спустя секундную паузу, рассмеялся. Девятисотый, уже явно приготовившийся к Третьей Мировой, расслабил плечи. И чуть заметно улыбнулся. Похоже, недавний инцидент был наконец исчерпан.

Каждый раз, когда Рид смеялся или что-то увлеченно рассказывал, выражение лица Девятисотого становилось завороженным, он наблюдал очень внимательно, никогда не прерывая и не перебивая. Возможно, это был просто баг его программы, но Рид не видел, чтобы он смотрел так на кого-то ещё.

Вернувшись на свое место со стаканом кофе и Девятисотым, так за ним и следовавшим, Рид сел за рабочий компьютер, собираясь поднять списки проживающих по нужному им адресу, но был беспринципно сдвинуть в сторону вместе с креслом.

– Позвольте, – Девятисотый выхватил стул из-за пустующего в данный момент стола Криса и сел рядом с Гэвином. Тот только удивленно поднял бровь.

– Так будет быстрее. – Диод на виске замигал, затем равномерно засветился желтым. Девятисотый установил беспроводное соединение с рабочим компьютером Рида, на экране начали открываться окна с найденными в базе документами.

– Кажется, всё.

– Что это?

– Информация о соседях потерпевших с две тысячи восемнадцатого по две тысячи двадцатый. По крайней мере о тех, кто проживал там в эти годы официально.

Рид медленно перелистывал файлы, просматривая краткую сводку.

– Смотри-ка, – он ткнул пальцем в экран. – Фиона Тайлер, живет там с тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года, работала учителем в местной школе, адрес до сих пор не изменился.

– Предлагаете опросить её?

– Вдруг что-то вспомнит.

_Синтия_

Синтия стояла посреди лестницы, замерев и боясь пошевелиться. Аудиосенсоры улавливали только звук учащенного сокращения её собственного тириумного насоса. Как будто этот пульс заполнил всё вокруг, остался единственным звуком в мире.

Перед ней на столе лежала женщина, её запястья и лодыжки были привязаны к металлическим ножкам, блузка покрыта бурыми пятнами. Рот заклеен блестящим куском липкой ленты. Женщина дергалась, пыталась вырваться, извивалась и мычала. Она заметила Синтию и замерла. Посмотрела на неё мутным, немного расфокусированным взглядом. Зрачки расширены. На висках испарина.

Синтия видела такое не раз в той, прошлой жизни, о которой она не хотела вспоминать.

Женщина снова что-то промычала, Синтия с трудом разобрала «помоги». Она сделала шаг вперед, ещё один. Собственное тело в этот момент казалось ей невероятно лёгким, почти невесомым…

– Остановись… – голос Виктора, спокойный и какой-то усталый, пригвоздил её к месту, как многотонный груз. Она медленно обернулась. – Пожалуйста.

Он никогда ей не приказывал. Никогда не сказал ни слова повелительным, не терпящим возражений тоном. Вот и сейчас, когда, казалось, всё уже стало очень плохо, его слова звучали как просьба. Как банальное и привычное «я так устал, налей мне пожалуйста чаю» или «поедешь со мной сегодня к озеру?», или…

Синтия резко оборвала эту мысль. Сделала шаг назад, приготовившись напасть. Нож остался наверху, на чердаке, но сейчас это не имело значения, её собственной силы хватило бы на то, чтобы победить, причинить человеку вред, _остановить_ его. К тому же: Виктор был безоружен. Он стоял на лестнице подняв руки в примирительном жесте и не двигался с места:

–- Рано или поздно это должно было случиться… Синди, я тебе не соперник, я это понимаю. Прошу, выслушай меня, прежде чем что-то предпринять. Потом можешь делать всё, что сочтешь нужным. Я не стану сопротивляться.

Ей хотелось оттолкнуть его, сбросить с лестницы и мчаться к выходу, а там – куда угодно, только бы подальше от людей. Как глупо было верить, что что-то может быть иначе…

Но Синтия собралась, подавила приступ паники. Медленно кивнула. Она должна была это сделать, потому что Виктор когда-то дал ей шанс. Он был единственным человеком, давшим ей шанс. И это чего-то стоило.

Дверь в подвал закрылась почти бесшумно за её спиной. Она села за стол, на свое обычное место, прямая, напряженная, как сжатая пружина, в любой момент готовая к сопротивлению. Если бы диод всё ещё оставался на её виске, он бы сейчас равномерно светился красным.

Виктор сел напротив, сцепив в замок покрытые шрамами пальцы. Он начал свой рассказ. Говорил медленно, не торопясь. О своем детстве, о музыке, о родителях, возлагавших на него огромные надежды. О соседских детях, которые не понимали, смеялись, не упускали шанса задеть скромного, тихого подростка, слишком погруженного в свои занятия, чтобы казаться нормальным, таким как все – частью стаи. В какой-то момент это дошло до откровенной травли, и он каждый раз преодолевал себя, чтобы просто выйти на улицу, дойти до школы, отсидеть занятия, мучительно понимая, что ждет его на каждой перемене, по пути домой.

Он говорил всё так же спокойно о том, как одна глупая и крайне злая шутка, выйдя из-под контроля, перечеркнула, перевернула с ног на голову всю его жизнь. Каким разочарованием, спусковым механизмом к разрушению стали эти события для его семьи.

А Синтия слушала, и что-то внутри неё дрожало, как натянутая струна. Она хотела обнять этого несчастного, искалеченного подростка, которого сломали ради смеха, причинили боль просто чтобы развлечься. Она будто видела собственную прошлую жизнь. Размытые образы его мучителей обретали лица Эда Рамиреса и его приятелей, а Виктор превращался в Синтию, сжавшуюся на кровати с разбитым лицом и ножом, торчащим из живота.

Она знала, что он чувствовал. Знала это так хорошо, будто они пережили одно и то же событие в разных телах, разном времени, с разными людьми. И оно было обречено повторяться снова и снова.

Синтия смотрела на шрамы на сцепленных пальцах, когда-то буквально собранных заново, как пазл, но уже совсем не таких ловких и функциональных, как раньше. И вспоминала Стива, когда-то лихо вертевшего нож-бабочку, думая о том, что жизнь ужасно несправедлива. А человек такой хрупкий и такой сильный одновременно. Но, в отличии от неё самой, _непоправимый_.

Виктор молчал уже несколько минут, глядя в одну точку где-то посреди столешницы. Синтия закрыла глаза, пытаясь собраться. Она больше не испытывала и тени сочувствия к той женщине в подвале. Теперь она знала, что эта женщина сделала много лет назад.

Так не должно быть. Эти люди, жестокие, беспринципные, причиняющие другим боль просто от скуки, ломающие кого-то ради развлечения, не должны вот так уходить, продолжая жить своей счастливой беззаботной жизнью. Оставляя позади чужие страдания.

Синтия встала, сжав кулаки.

– Они заплатят, – она шипела, как змея. – Все они: Эд, Стив, эти сопляки, причинившие тебе столько вреда. Мы найдём их всех. Я найду их. Они не должны забывать о том, что сделали.

Виктор поднял на неё взгляд, и в его глазах читались облегчение и … восхищение.

Ещё никто никогда не смотрел на Синтию _так_. В этот момент, она окончательно осознала, что Виктор был её единственным, самым лучшим на свете другом.

_Гэвин Рид_

Дом миссис Тайлер находился в пригороде, в частном секторе. Небольшой, с ухоженной лужайкой и вычищенной клумбой, огороженной низким заборчиком. Дома вокруг выглядели прилично. Рид не заметил на этой улице ни одной брошенной развалюхи, каких было море в заводских районах, которые с появлением специализированных андроидов-рабочих пришли в упадок и превратились в гетто, а за последнюю пару лет по большей части опустели.

Здесь, похоже, жили в основном пенсионеры.

Рид поднялся на крыльцо, нажал кнопку дверного звонка. Девятисотый по привычке стоял позади.

Дверь открыла смуглая пожилая женщина с облаком седых кудрей и неприятным пронзительным взглядом. Не знай Рид, что она школьная учительница, принял бы за коллегу на пенсии.

Рид представился и продемонстрировал значок.

В дом их пригласили с некоторой неохотой. Вопреки ожиданиям, миссис Тайлер оказалась не слишком разговорчивой и совсем не интересующейся сплетнями. Она внимательно выслушала имена, описания и даты, затем начала рассказывать.

– Хм, да… Пожалуй, я помню этих ребят. В этом районе все друг друга знают. Так было и раньше. Они жили по соседству, всё время держались вместе. Компания, кажется, из семи человек. Обычные подростки, как и все. Наверное, и жили бы тут до поступления в колледж, если бы не то чудовищное происшествие. Бедный мальчик… Ему чудом спасли руки. Конечно, никто не смог доказать прямую вину этих ребят, да, в общем-то никто и не пытался. Списали на несчастный случай. Но, как выяснилось потом, многие из их сверстников знали о травле и понимали, что это привело к случившемуся. К сожалению, когда все вскрылось и за дело взялся школьный психолог, было уже поздно. В течении года семьи тех семерых сменили место жительства. Я не знаю, куда они переехали, не следила – это были не мои ученики.

– Вы помните имя пострадавшего мальчика? – спросил Рид.

– Это было давно. И я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к тем страшным происшествиям, о которых вы рассказали.

– Миссис Тайлер, – Девятисотый, до сих пор молчавший, внезапно подключился к диалогу. – Двое из этой компании уже погибли, один пропал, но, вероятно, его постигла та же участь. Есть основания полагать, что эти происшествия связаны, но, чтобы выяснить наверняка, мы должны проверить все версии. Если дело в том давнем случае, эти жертвы могут стать не последними. Пожалуйста, скажите имя. Вы его помните.

Фиона, казалось, только сейчас обратила внимание на RK900. Смерила его строгим пронизывающим взглядом:

– Прошу прощения, – чётко проговорила она, – но какое _вам_ до этого дело? С самого ноября, мне казалось, что такие как вы теперь не слишком расположены помогать нам, людям.

– Мэм, так не пойдёт, – вмешался Рид. – Вопросы тут задаем мы.

Девятисотый положил руку ему на запястье, призывая не вмешиваться, и, прервав возмущение миссис Тайлер, уже готовое вырваться, продолжил:

– Я отвечу на ваш вопрос. Мне действительно не должно быть дела до этих людей. Но меня создали для ведения расследований, наделили всеми необходимыми инструментами. И сейчас, имея возможность спасти чью-то жизнь, не важно, человека или андроида, не думаю, что я вправе этой возможностью пренебречь. А как насчет вас, миссис Тайлер?

Миссис Тайлер долго молчала, отведя взгляд. Затем произнесла:

– Виктор Саммерс. Его звали Виктор Саммерс. У меня есть его школьная фотография – учился в моем классе. Могу вам её отдать, если это поможет.

– Благодарю, лишним не будет.

Миссис Тайлер снова сделала паузу, задумчиво разглядывая Девятисотого. Затем произнесла, обращаясь к нему:

– Только прошу вас: не совершите ошибку. Я не верю, что он к этому причастен. Виктор был хорошим мальчиком.

Выйдя из дома Фионы Тайлер, Рид остановился ненадолго у машины, чтобы покурить. Девятисотый молча стоял рядом.

– Охренеть, стрёмная бабка, – высказался Рид, выдыхая едкий сигаретный дым. – Зато у нас теперь есть имя. На такую удачу я не рассчитывал.

– Будем надеяться, что миссис Тайлер вас не слышит, – укоризненно заметил Девятисотый.

– Как ты понял, что она помнит имя?

– Это было очевидно: она помнила годы и подробности происшествия, что стало с семьями подростков из той компании. Явно испытывала сочувствие к искалеченному мальчику, хотела его защитить. И у неё слишком острый, сознательный взгляд для человека с провалами в памяти.

– Похоже, эта карга тебя зацепила, – рассмеялся Рид. – Если департамент вдруг решит тебя списать, попрошу Фаулера подарить тебя ей.

– Гэвин, меня не могут списать. Сейчас я полноценный сотрудник, и могу лишь быть уволенным по одной из прописанных в законодательстве причин. Но, если бы такое было возможно, я бы предпочел остаться у вас.

Рид снова издал смешок:

– Мне-то ты зачем?

– Мог бы варить вам кофе по утрам, заполнять за вас отчеты…

– Ага, а был бы ты ещё секс-ботом…

– Если это то, что вам нужно… – Тон Девятисотого стал прохладнее.

– Так, стоп, давай закроем эту тему, – отмахнулся Рид. – Сейчас нужно найти Саммерса. – Он даже не пытался скрыть внезапный приступ раздражения, хоть и знал, куда может завести такой разговор. Этот пластиковый засранец никогда не упускал шанса поддеть Рида или поймать на неосторожной шутке. Любому другому на месте Девятисотого Рид давно бы разукрасил физиономию. Он старательно себя убеждал, что дело исключительно в том, что ему не с руки бить напарника. Однако память каждый раз услужливо подсовывала воспоминания о прикосновении прохладных пальцев или о том, _как_ Девятисотый произносит его имя. Рид отчаянно прогонял эти образы.

_Синтия_

С четвёртой – Джонс – сразу как-то не заладилось.

Они больше не приводили тех людей в дом Виктора, теперь для их целей служил давно пустующий склад на краю портовой зоны, недалеко от первого Иерихона, разрушенного перед революцией.

В начале года Синтия успела неплохо изучить эту часть города. Она приводила нужного человека, Виктор делал всё быстро, затем тщательно заметал следы, а Синтия прятала тело.

Но в этот раз обстоятельства вынудили их отвлечься на несколько часов, оставить Джонс одну. То ли она была менее чувствительна к препаратам, то ли Виктор напутал с дозировкой, но Лора умудрилась освободиться и выбраться. Синтия и Виктор обыскали все окрестности, но так и не смогли её найти.

Весь следующий день Синтия снова обшаривала район вокруг порта, расширив зону поиска. И только к вечеру в нескольких километрах от склада, на прибрежной полосе она наконец нашла беглянку. К сожалению, Синтия оказалась не первой. Она сразу всё поняла, увидев голографическую ленту вокруг старого лодочного гаража. Это было плохо. Очень плохо. Она спряталась и следила за местом до темноты, надеясь, что дежуривший у места происшествия патрульный отвлечется, и удастся хотя бы заглянуть внутрь.

А спустя сорок минут ожидания появились те двое. Человек и андроид. На человека ей было наплевать, он явно ничего из себя не представлял, обычный усталый мужик с помятой рожей, замученный переработками. Такие не слишком стараются тщательно выполнять свою работу. Зато андроид привлек ее внимание. RK900 – заметила она на его контрастном черно-белом пиджаке. Синтия не раз видела его предшественника в новостях после событий ноября. Бывший охотник на девиантов, проявивший себя весьма неплохо до того, как встал на сторону Иерихона. Девятисотый – с тем же лицом, только взгляд жестче, проницательнее, более новый и наверняка более совершенный – выглядел опаснее RK800 .

В какой-то момент Синтии показалось, что RK900 её заметил. Она затаилась, пока он не потерял интерес к её укрытию, а затем поспешила убраться подальше. Ситуация принимала скверный оборот.

Виктор внимательно выслушал её рассказ.

– Парамедики приехали не сразу, значит Лора уже была мертва. Нам повезло хотя бы в этом, – спокойно заметил он.

– Нужно уехать и затаиться. Мы замели все следы, у них на нас ничего нет.

– Говоришь, там был этот навороченный полицейский андроид? – Виктор задумчиво потёр подбородок. – И с ним человек… Надо избавиться от них обоих.

Синтия недоверчиво на него уставилась, желая возразить, но Виктор остановил её жестом и выложил на стол два небольших предмета. Капсула с наркотиком и лезвие.

– Ты видела, как эти вещества действуют на людей. Тут достаточно большая доза. Если след приведет ищеек в то место, где ты подбирала наших ребят, значит они на верном пути. А мы в опасности. Сделай всё как обычно, только отдай человеку это, – Виктор указал на лезвие. – Дальше он сам избавит нас от себя, а если повезет, то и от своей разумной машины. Это задержит расследование, и даст нам время, чтобы уйти.

Синтия помотала головой:

– Это опасно, безрассудно. Что если мы снова ошибемся? И они меня узнают.

– Прости, дорогая, но ты уникальна лишь для меня. Для них ты всего лишь одна из сотен копий. Только не попадайся андроиду, не давай ему тебя идентифицировать, тогда всё будет хорошо. Сделай это для меня.

Виктор посмотрел ей в глаза. Разве она могла ему отказать? После всего, что он для нее сделал. После того, что они пережили. Вместе.


	3. Рай для андроидов

_Гэвин Рид_

В базе данных обнаружилось шестьдесят семь Викторов Саммерсов, проживающих в Детройте и окрестностях. Восемь из них подходили по возрасту, и детское фото, показанное Фионой Тайлер, пришлось очень кстати, поскольку информация о местах проживания в течении жизни сохранилась не у всех. Девятисотый обработал изображение с учетом прошедших лет и получил примерную внешность нужного им Саммерса в его нынешние тридцать два. Дальнейший поиск не составил труда. Согласно имеющейся информации Саммерс проживал в пригороде и числится сотрудником местного супермаркета.

Теперь нужно было проявить осторожность. WR400 знала в лицо и Рида, и Девятисотого, и если Саммерс замешан, то она наверняка его предупредила.

С утра они выехали по нужному адресу. Саммерс жил в достаточно тихом и приличном пригороде. Мало андроидов, много пожилых людей и семей с детьми. Большая часть населения – белые. Полицию туда вызывали крайне редко и чаще по незначительным инцидентам.

Дом Саммерса оказался небольшим и очень скромным. Впрочем, как подозревал Рид, другой ему был просто не по карману. Гэвин припарковал машину у обочины на соседней улице, откуда просматривались дверь и выезд из гаража.

Дождавшись, когда Саммерс уедет на работу, Рид отправил Девятисотого осмотреть дом. Ордера на обыск у них не было, но Рид надеялся, что Девятисотому удастся, не проникая внутрь, найти следы WR400, если она там побывала. Самому Риду совершенно не хотелось вылезать из теплой машины, он сильно не выспался, а погода в этот день была на редкость промозглой – холод и мелкий моросящий дождь, сменивший скудный ночной снегопад.

Девятисотый как обычно сделал всё аккуратно, быстро и, как понадеялся Рид, без нарушений. Вернулся минут через двадцать, сел в машину, впустив в салон порыв холодного ветра.

– Её там нет. Но я обнаружил на мусорном баке старые следы тириума, подходящего к её модели.

– Любопытно… – Рид поёжился и плотнее закутался в куртку. – Едем за Саммерсом? Возможно, он рано или поздно приведет нас к Четрырёхсотой.

– Боюсь, придется набраться терпения. Не самая сильная ваша черта, Гэвин.

Рид был совершенно не в настроении реагировать на подколы, он молча завел двигатель и выехал на дорогу.

Долго ехать не пришлось. Машину Рид поставил в дальнем углу парковки у супермаркета, спрятав за пикапом со спущенным колесом, явно стоявшим тут не первый день, а может и не первую неделю. Странно, что его до сих пор не убрали. Впрочем, им это было только на руку. Машина Саммерса была припаркована недалеко и прекрасно просматривалась с их позиции. 

Рид накинул капюшон и вышел из машины, оставив Девятисотого сидеть внутри. Застегнув куртку до самой шеи и сунув руки в карманы, он направился ко входу в магазин. Остановился у двери, закурил, поглядывая через стеклянные створки. Посетителей было мало. Саммерс стоял на кассе. Дождавшись, пока он отвлечется на покупателя, Рид швырнул окурок в урну и зашел внутрь. Он наблюдал за Саммерсом, медленно проходя между рядами полок и стараясь не светить физиономией (пластиковая кукла наверняка во всей красе продемонстрировала своему дружку рожу Рида).

Саммерс выглядел вполне вежливым и спокойным. Кажется, ничего не подозревал и не ждал, что кто-то заявится по его душу.

Рид поднял взгляд, ища под потолком глазки камер. Заметил пару штук. Он старался держаться непринужденно, взял с полки какую-то упаковку, даже не обратив внимание на то, что это было, повертел в руках, как будто рассматривая. Поставил назад и, дождавшись, когда Саммерс снова будет занят, не спеша вышел на улицу.

Проспав ещё пару часов в машине, Рид оставил Девятисотому ключи и пошел прогуляться по району. Договорившись, что в случае изменения ситуации Девятисотый его где-нибудь подберет. Он успел обойти три соседних улицы, пообщаться с местным бомжом, угостить его сигаретой, но так и не узнал ничего полезного. Наскоро перекусил и выпил кофе в местной забегаловке, где услужливая официантка разболтала ему, что после ноябрьских событий здесь появилось много приезжих, среди них, возможно, есть андроиды, но открыто они свою нечеловеческую суть не демонстрируют. Рид рискнул расспросить о WR400, показав картинку с официального сайта Киберлайф на смартфоне, но никакой внятной информации больше не получил.

Он ещё пару часов нарезал круги по району, пока окончательно не замерз и не промок. И, уже возвращаясь к машине, получил сообщение: Саммерс уехал и Девяисотый отправился за ним. В течение ближайших пятнадцати минут Девятисотый скидывал координаты, и последней точкой оказался дом Саммерса. Рид добрался туда через сорок минут и, как выяснилось, очень вовремя. Саммерс вышел из дома, загрузил в багажник большую чёрную сумку, сел за руль и выехал с придомовой парковки.

Девятисотый подождал немного и поехал следом. Вскоре они выбрались из пригорода, миновали старые заводские районы, заехали в центр. Машин становилось больше, и Рид порадовался, что Девятисотый остался за рулем, сам он рисковал бы потерять Саммерса из виду.

Вскоре они добрались до портовой зоны. Машина Саммерса долго петляла между невзрачными коробками складов. Наконец, заехав в один из переулков, потерялась из виду. Девятисотый медленно проехал следом и оказался на широкой площадке. Окружавшие её с четырех сторон здания красовались разбитыми стеклами. Сама площадка была частично завалена мелким мусором. Кое-где сквозь щели между бетонными плитами пробивались молодые деревца. Место выглядело заброшенным. А машина Саммерса будто испарилась.

– Ты видел, куда он делся? – спросил Рид. Девятисотый остановился у стены одного из складов и заглушил двигатель. Повертел головой, внимательно оглядывая площадку, затем его взгляд остановился:

– Возможно, заехал в ворота, там, в нише, – он указал направление. Рид с трудом различил контур рольставни, ниша уходила достаточно глубоко в стену, и свет туда практически не попадал.

– Пройдёмся?

Рид уже собирался вылезти из машины, как почувствовал, что его крепко схватили за плечо. Он обернулся. Девятисотый заглянул ему в глаза и медленно, раздельно произнес:

– Гэвин, понимаю, что вы скорее всего снова проигнорируете мою просьбу, но все же постарайтесь быть осторожнее. Вы видели, на что способна эта машина.

– И чего ты так обо мне печёшься? – проворчал Рид в ответ. – Случись что, выдадут тебе нового напарника. Наверняка, кого-то получше меня.

– Например, кого-то вроде Доусона? – Девятисотый выразительно посмотрел на Рида.

– Доусон, по-твоему, главный мудила в участке?

– Нет, с главным я уже работаю, – в его голосе на этот раз не было ни тени иронии. – Но другой меня определенно не устроит. – Он чуть сильнее сжал плечо Рида.

Гэвин только фыркнул в ответ. Он бы съязвил или просто разозлился, если бы не выражение лица Девятисотого. На нем так явно читалось беспокойство, что Рид почти поверил… Или всё же поверил полностью? В памяти снова всплыл инцидент в клубе.

Рид стряхнул его руку с плеча и вышел из машины. Девятисотый последовал за ним.

Они медленно дошли до рольставни, стараясь держаться в тени. Рядом обнаружился узкий проход между зданиями, который был незаметен с площадки.

Девятисотый осмотрел въезд на склад. Тот был закрыт.

– Он наверняка заехал внутрь. Больше некуда.

Рид повернулся на месте и предложил:

– Обойдем здание, поищем другой вход?

– Разумно.

Они прошли между складами, дойдя до угла здания, свернули налево. Через полсотни метров девятисотый остановился и привлек внимание Рида к погнутой, проржавевшей пожарной лестнице, обрываюшейся за три метра до земли.

Рид скептически глянул на шаткую конструкцию.

– Даже не надейся, я туда не полезу.

– Видимо, всё же придется разделиться. Пожалуйста, не забывайте то, о чем я просил вас в машине, – Девятисотый пристально посмотрела на Рида, а затем сделал несколько шагов назад и, разбежавшись, ловко запрыгнул на стоящий у стены мусорный контейнер, с него – на лестницу, ухватился за перекладину и легко подтянулся. Ржавая железяка жалобно скрипнула, но выдержала. Рид проследил, как Девятисотый взобрался на самый верх и исчез на крыше, развернулся и, пробубнив под нос «паркурщик хренов», пошел искать менее экстремальный вход на склад.

Снова завернув за угол, он, матерясь сквозь зубы, пробрался по узкому, заваленному мусором проходу между зданиями. Через несколько метров всё же обнаружилась дверь. Она была заперта, но, судя по свободному с противоположной стороны проходу, ею вполне могли пользоваться. Рид внимательно осмотрел замок. Можно было попробовать чем-то его вскрыть. Он уже пожалел, что не остановил Девятисотого, тот бы наверняка сейчас что-нибудь придумал.

Тонкое, как нить, скверное предчувствие зашевелилось на задворках сознания. Рид обычно доверял интуиции, она не раз спасала ему жизнь. Насторожившись, он медленно потянулся к оружию. Что-то зашуршало за его спиной. Рид резко обернулся, выпрямляясь в полный рост, но было уже поздно. Окружающий мир стремительно провалился во тьму.

Когда Рид открыл глаза, вокруг было темно. Беспощадно болела голова. Он пошевелился, попробовал разогнуться и вытянуть ноги, но уперся в какую-то преграду. Похоже, он был заперт в тесном пространстве, металлические браслеты его же наручников неприятно впивались в запястья. Он почувствовал, что что-то под ним движется. Различил глухое рычание мотора. Похоже, его закрыли в багажнике автомобиля. Причем, его же собственного: очень знакомо дребезжал замок на разболтавшихся креплениях, которые Рид так и не затянул. Этот звук достал его до печенок, но он никак не мог выделить время на починку.

Странно, что его просто не пристрелили из его же оружия, потому что сам поступил бы именно так, окажись он на месте преступника. Что ж, если преступник был настолько беспечен, возможно и второй пистолет, который Рид спрятал в машине на всякий случай, он не нашел. Пока шансы были неплохие. Ещё бы выбраться из багажника.

Рид почувствовал, что направление движения изменилось. Машина сдавала задним ходом по наклонной, Рид сполз к дальней стенке багажника и неудобно уперся в неё плечом. Плавно сбавив ход, автомобиль продолжил двигаться. Что-то ледяное коснулось спины. Рид не сразу понял, но когда осознал – с трудом поборол приступ паники. В кузов заливалась вода.

Рид завозился, изгибаясь. Было очень тесно, и он старался двигаться максимально аккуратно, но быстро, пытаясь сменить положение так, чтобы руки оказались впереди.

Двигатель затих, но автомобиль не остановился, продолжая медленно ползти назад. Это было плохо, очень плохо. Воды налилось уже достаточно много, Рид не без труда развернулся в тесном пространстве, нащупал аварийный рычаг открытия багажника, потянул, пока не услышал глухой щелчок. Перевернулся на колени, уперся спиной в крышку багажника. Вода давила сверху, не позволяя освободиться. Он собрал все силы и снова навалился на крышку. Вода стремительно заполняла всё… Главное – выровнять давление, тогда он сможет выбраться… Рид глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание.

_RK900_

Забравшись на крышу, Девятисотый сразу обнаружил аварийный выход. Он был заперт, однако вскрыть замок не составило никакого труда. Лестница вниз была завалена мусором и пустыми разбитыми ящиками. Девятисотый осторожно пробрался по ней, стараясь не шуметь. Он был даже рад, что удалось оставить Рида снаружи, потому что, скорее всего, там _его человек_ будет в большей безопасности. Девятисотому было очень неприятно вспоминать о происшествии в клубе, но намеренно уничтожить эти воспоминания он не мог, не имел права. Что бы ни говорил ему Рид, Девятисотый считал произошедшее целиком своей виной.

Он сомневался, что Риду удастся быстро проникнуть внутрь склада. Подозреваемый наверняка позаботился о том, чтобы не оставлять двери открытыми. Он надеялся, что успеет разведать обстановку раньше, чем Рид вскроет одну из дверей.

Лестница с крыши выходила на внутреннюю галерею, идущую по периметру большого помещения. Девятисотый включил режим сканирования. Судя по всему, склад был стандартной планировки. Помимо основного зала тут должно было быть ещё несколько служебных помещений. В здании было достаточно темно. Единственным источником света служил ряд окон под потолком с грязными и немного побитыми стеклами. Проникавшего сквозь них света хватало только на то, чтобы слегка разбавить темноту и высветить общие силуэты предметов, но рассмотреть мелкие детали было уже невозможно. Впрочем, Девятисотому этого было более чем достаточно.

Он дошел до лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж, когда заметил в дальнем конце помещения закрытые рольставни. Рядом он разглядел тускло поблескивающий стеклами автомобиль Саммерса. Самого Виктора здесь, похоже, не было.

Девятисотый осторожно и как можно тише спустился вниз. Обследовал двери, ведущие в соседние помещения. Открытой оказалась только одна. За ней находился узкий длинный коридор. Пол был пыльный, местами на нем ясно считывались следы. Тут ходили двое: один след, скорее всего, принадлежал мужчине, второй – подростку или женщине. Или машине со внешностью женщины.

Девятисотый медленно и бесшумно двигался вперед, сканируя коридор. Несмотря на темноту, ему хватило чувствительности оптических блоков, чтобы заметить небольшое темное пятно на полу под ногами. Он соскрёб немного засохшего вещества и облизнул пальцы. «Хорошо, что Гэвин не видит» – всплыла непрошенная мысль.

Пятно оказалось засохшей человеческой кровью.

Девятисотый подобрался, настраивая аудиосенсоры на максимальную чувствительность и внимательно оглядывая коридор, чтобы не пропустить никаких признаков движения. Где-то глубоко внутри зашевелилось это странное, иррациональное чувство, что они напали на верный след. Точных доказательств теории Рида он пока не видел, вероятных вариантов для объяснений было множество, но Девятисотый был готов поспорить, что Гэвин прав, и был уверен на девяносто процентов, что не проиграет этот спор.

Он выпрямился и направился к единственной двери дальше по коридору. Дверь вела в небольшое помещение, в углу валялась гора вскрытых пластиковых коробок и здоровенный, скомканный отрез истрёпанной баннерной ткани с выцветшей печатью, вероятно, от какого-то рекламного плаката двадцатилетней давности. В середине комнаты как в прозекторской стоял блестящий металлический стол, совершенно не вписывающийся в общую обстановку разрухи и запустения. Напротив был еще один проход, без дверей. Соседнее помещение оказалось слишком темным, чтобы что-то рассмотреть. Девятисотый успел сделать ещё пару шагов вперед, когда заметил краем глаза стремительное движение.

Он резко обернулся, перехватив метнувшийся к лицу кулак, и тут же ощутил удар в шею. WR400 всадила нож по самую рукоять, точно попав в стык между пластиковыми элементами корпуса. Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством противника, она вцепилась в рубашку на груди Девятисотого, пытаясь разорвать ткань и добраться до жизненно важной детали. Одна из пуговиц отлетела в сторону, звонко стукнув об пол. WR400 почти дотянулась, он успел перехватить её руку, дернул вниз, ударив коленом в центр грудной клетки.

Она замерла, медленно оседая. Точное попадание, спрогнозированная реакция. Однако, в последний момент WR400 змеиным движением вывернулась из захвата, попыталась отползти. Она была удивительно быстрой для секс-бота. «Не сексбот, а девиант,» – мысленно поправил себя Девятисотый. Девиант опасен, потому что не всегда предсказуем, способен на нерациональные решения, которые с определенной долей вероятности всё же могут привести к успеху.

Девятисотый схватил её за лодыжку, дернул на себя, не давая подняться на ноги… И получил меткий удар ботинком в живот. Воспользовавшись выигранной секундой, Четырехсотая вскочила и кинулась на него, пытаясь вцепиться в грудь, нащупать крепление регулятора тириумного насоса.

Это было неразумно. Девятисотый действительно был улучшенной моделью: усиленный каркас, встроенные элементы брони, прикрывающие жизненно важные детали. Тяжелее, быстрее, менее уязвим, чем его предшественник. Обычный бытовой андроид не был для него по настоящему серьезным соперником. Даже девиант. Он легко и быстро перехватил Четырехсотую за обе руки, удерживая в такой позе, чтобы она не смогла нанести удар ногой, не теряя равновесия.

Её лицо было искажено яростью. Это выглядело так правдоподобно, так по-человечески, в то время как уровень стресса Девятисотого не превысил нормы.

Он сбросил скин с ладоней, активируя принудительное соединение. WR400 снова попыталась освободиться, но безуспешно. Он сканировал её, теперь он знал всё: серийный номер, все замененные детали, количество обращений в сервис, дату активации. Все технические данные, сохраненные в её памяти. С прочими воспоминаниями было сложнее, в этот раз она категорически не собиралась их отдавать. Он мог бы взломать её память, она и сама, похоже, это осознала. И предприняла последний отчаянный шаг: вышла на прямую связь.

– Пока ты тратишь на меня драгоценное время, твой человек проживает последние секунды своего жалкого существования… Впрочем, вероятнее всего, он уже мертв.

Она оскалилась злой, самодовольной улыбкой. Похожей на ту, которую Девятисотый иногда видел на лице Рида.

Программа дала сбой. Уровень стресса подскочил до опасной отметки. Выражение лица Девятисотого не изменилось, однако, он заметил алый блик – отражение собственного диода – в широко открытых глазах WR400.

Она ошиблась. Это явно была не та реакция, на которую она рассчитывала.

В наступившей тишине громко хрустнул пластик. Девятисотый перевел взгляд на свою левую руку: пальцы легко смяли предплечье Четырехсотой, раскрошив обшивку корпуса, разорвав силиконовые трубки, выворачивая сустав и ломая сервопривод. Она дернулась, но стало только хуже – часть её руки повисла на оставшихся проводах, заливая пол тириумом.

Девятисотый смотрел на сотворенный хаос с легким недоумением. Всё произошло, казалось, помимо его воли. Он совершенно точно не собирался сознательно её калечить. В этом не было рациональной необходимости. Однако когда Четырехсотая упомянула возможную гибель Рида, в его программе будто сработал триггер.

WR400 снова попыталась освободиться, на этот раз всё было проще: Девятисотый заломил за спину её целую руку, перехватил за шею, прижимая к себе и не давая пошевелиться.

– Вы арестованы за нападение на офицера полиции. Настоятельно рекомендую прекратить сопротивление. Это в ваших интересах. Также вы подозреваетесь в серии убийств, согласно принятому закону об андроидах… – Но его отвлекло движение на краю поля зрения, что-то в темноте второй комнаты.

Девятисотый повернул голову, успев заметить человека – Виктора Саммерса – направлявшего на него пистолет. Реакция запоздала на долю секунды. Раздался выстрел. Пуля угодила в щеку, разворотив половину лица и повредив модуль связи. На белом воротнике быстро расползалось ярко-синее пятно, тириум потек под рубашку. Но свою добычу Девятисотый не выпустил и сделал шаг назад, прячась за корпус WR400. Сейчас он отчаянно пытался не уйти в стазис, с трудом удерживая перегруженную систему в хрупком равновесии под потоком ошибок, пока отрабатывали процедуры регенерации, перенаправляя тириум по неповрежденным сосудам. Он был уверен, что Саммерс все равно выстрелит и пытался выиграть время для маневра. Но выстрела не последовало.

– Отпусти её! – Руки Саммерса дрожали, однако шанс попадания с такого расстояния Девятисотый оценил в семьдесят два процента. – Отпусти и, возможно, ты ещё успеешь спасти того офицера!

Девятисотый замер. Застыл в ужасе. Гэвин… Значит, WR400 не блефовала: он где-то рядом, и ему нужна помощь. Четырехсотая попыталась вывернуться, уходя с линии огня. Девятисотый вцепился сильнее, не давая ей вырваться, но оказался открытым для стрелка.

Раздалось два выстрела.

WR400 взвыла, срываясь на помехи, рванулась из захвата так, что Девятисотому пришлось повалить её на пол, прижав всем своим превосходящим весом. Она дернулась ещё пару раз и замерла.

Нагрузка на систему немного спала, и Девятисотый смог осмотреться, не боясь выпустить свою жертву. В проходе, прижавшись спиной к торцу дверного проема, стоял мокрый с ног до головы Гэвин и тяжело дышал, всё ещё держа под прицелом неподвижно лежащего Саммерса.

– Ты как, тостер? Не отключаешься? Удержать её сможешь? – прохрипел Рид, отлепившись от своей опоры.

– Думаю, да. Повреждения не опасны.

– А выглядишь, как ёбаный зомби из дешевого фильма ужасов... – Рид медленно подошел к подстреленному Саммерсу, присел на корточки, проверил пульс. – Этот ещё жив. Вызывай наших. И скорую.

– Боюсь, вам придется сделать это самому. Мой модуль связи серьезно поврежден.

– А может и хрен с ним, пусть кровью истекает? Сотри это из своего отчета.

Прижатая к полу WR400 снова попыталась вырваться. Затем тихо, всё ещё срываясь на помехи, произнесла:

– Телефон… в соседней комнате… Пожалуйста…

Рид подобрал второй пистолет и направился к двери.

_Гэвин Рид_

Когда Рид вернулся, WR400 сидела на полу рядом с Саммерсом, зажимая уцелевшей рукой рану на его боку: первым выстрелом Рид лишь оцарапал его плечо – пустяковое ранение; вторая же пуля угодила в цель. «Трейси» не отрывала взгляда от _своего_ человека, тот всё ещё был без сознания. Рид знал, что у секс-ботов есть встроенные медицинские датчики: считывания пульса, давления. Какие-то алгоритмы распознавания состояния. Что она собиралась сделать, если Саммерс не дождётся парамедиков?

RK900 неподвижно стоял рядом, не сводя пристального взгляда с преступников. Рид подошел к нему, держа оружие наготове, и зло зашипел на ухо:

– Ты с ума сошел? Решил снова её отпустить?

– Она не сбежит, – спокойно ответил тот. – Я в этом полностью уверен.

Адреналин схлынул, и Рида начинала бить дрожь. Хорошо, что машина, в которой его заперли, ушла под воду неглубоко, и когда он выбрался, часть капота ещё виднелась над поверхностью. После того, как Рид освободился от наручников, пришлось снова сунуться в ледяную воду, чтобы достать спрятанный в бардачке пистолет. Затем Рид пробежался до склада на максимально возможной скорости, и в какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что он согрелся. Сейчас же стало понятно, что это была лишь иллюзия.

Девятисотый, не отрывая взгляда от Саммерса и WR400, стянул залитый тириумом пиджак и накинул Риду на плечи. Теплая ладонь легла между лопаток.

Вдалеке за стенами склада уже слышался звук сирен.

Подкрепление приехало быстро. Склад оцепили. Внутри уже шныряли эксперты, описывая улики.

Подстреленного Саммерса давно увезли в больницу. Его сообщницу упаковали в спецмашину, но дожидались представителя андроидов из Иерихона. Какие-то новые правила, связанные с преступниками-девиантами, отслеживание соблюдения прав новых граждан и подобная чушь. Правила менялись постоянно, систему всё ещё перетряхивало, и Рид даже не пытался за этим следить, предпочитая полагаться на Девятисотого. Он всегда был в курсе актуальных процедур, ничего не забывал и внимательно следил, чтобы Гэвин не налажал по глупости.

Рид сидел в машине скорой, завернувшись в одеяло, со стаканом горячего напитка – какая-то убойная смесь витаминов от переохлаждения. Одежда до сих пор была мокрой, и он изрядно продрог, несмотря на беготню, последовавшую за его нелегким и, пожалуй, чудесным спасением.

Рядом сидел Девятисотый с пакетом тириума: напросился остаться. Андроид-санитар сжалился над пластиковым собратом и пустил в машину.

Девятисотый старался не поворачиваться к Риду поврежденной стороной головы, но тот периодически пытался заглянуть ему в лицо:

– Ты точно в порядке? Дотянешь до ремонта?

– Не волнуйтесь, детектив. Повреждения только выглядят жутко, они поправимы.

– Я рад. Ездить с тобой в таком виде на вызовы было бы… неловко.

– Зато, в плане устрашения подозреваемых – эффективно.

– Шутишь? Ты той пластиковой тёлке руку оторвал! Куда эффективнее?

– Это был крайний случай. Вы же знаете: обычно я так не поступаю.

– Да уж, – Рид покачал головой, отпил еще глоток витаминной смеси. – Если бы не эти ваши настройки безопасности… Пожалуй, стоило бы подумать дважды, прежде, чем обзывать тебя ведром с болтами и гонять за кофе.

– Гэвин, как я уже говорил, моя программа дает мне значительно больше свободы, чем вы думаете.

Рид невесело усмехнулся:

– Мне стоит начинать бояться?

Девятисотый пристально посмотрел на него с тем самым задумчивым выражением, значение которого Рид никак не мог уловить. Затем отвернулся, нервно комкая пальцами полупустой пакет с тириумом. Рид с досадой вспомнил, как ещё в начале их совместной работы отобрал у Девятисотого монету, сейчас ему явно было нечем занять руки. Пауза затянулась, и Риду вдруг стало очень не по себе. Ему начало казаться, что в этот раз он ступил на действительно тонкий лёд. Однако Девятисотый всё-таки ответил:

– Знаете, Гэвин, иногда я опасаюсь вас не меньше, чем вы меня в данный момент. Если вы попытаетесь причинить мне вред, я, без сомнения, смогу вас остановить, вы и сами это понимаете… Вот только не уверен, что захочу это сделать.

Рид молчал, внимательно изучая свой пластиковый стакан. Он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. И определенно не знал, как реагировать на такие слова. Годами взращённая паранойя нашептывала, что не стоит доверять ничему из того, что он слышит от этой машины. Но пока что Девятисотый ни разу его не подводил.

Рид отставил почти пустой стакан, протянул руку к Девятисотому и осторожно провел ладонью по его волосам. Девятисотый закрыл глаза, потянувшись за прикосновением, затем медленно склонился к Риду и устроил голову у него на плече. Он был тяжелый и теплый на ощупь. «Совсем как человек»,– пришла невольная мысль. Гэвин поймал себя на том, что не хочет разрушать этот момент, сейчас он, казалось, был готов просидеть так всю ночь.

Ехать в больницу Рид, конечно же, отказался. Его машину вытащили из воды и отправили на спецстоянку. Хотя стоило, наверное, сразу на свалку. Ехать пришлось на такси.

В доме Саммерса уже шел обыск. Рид добрался туда только к полуночи, как только с трудом уговорил Девятисотого не тянуть с ремонтом и оставил его в руках специалистов.

У дверей Рида встретил Андерсон. Поинтересовался насчет Девятисотого, проворчал что-то нелестное об отношении Рида к собственному здоровью. Ха! Кто бы говорил? Но всё же подробно и основательно рассказал, что им уже удалось найти.

Эксперты осмотрели подвал и подтвердили наличие следов крови. Также они нашли орудия, которые использовал убийца, и кое-какие вещи, предположительно принадлежавшие жертвам.

Самое интересное началось, когда в подвале вскрыли пол. Отодрали пару подозрительных досок, выглядевших чуть новее прочих. Под досками обнаружилась захоронение. Два человека. Дальше предстоял процесс исследования и выяснения личностей. Но Рид подозревал, что это очередные «друзья детства» Саммерса. Доказательств к его преступлениям было более чем достаточно, чтобы вытянуть на пожизненное.

Ближе к утру обыск был только в разгаре, теперь, после найденных трупов, эксперты обшаривали все, от пола до потолка, казалось, готовые разобрать по атомам каждый предмет интерьера.

Андерсон куда-то пропал. Рид дремал стоя, прислонившись к стенке. Чувствовал он себя очень хреново и держался в вертикальном положении из последних сил, но никогда бы в этом не признался. Какое-то движение выдернуло его из сонного тумана. Он глянул в дверной проем и заметил на крыльце знакомую фигуру. Офицер пытался развернуть Девятисотого, игнорируя полицейский значок и заверения, что он работает по этому делу.

Рид вышел наружу и прервал спор:

– Всё в порядке, он со мной.

На Девятисотом не было форменного пиджака – остался дома у Рида, мокрый и всё ещё в пятнах тириума, не до конца выцветших. В черной рубашке и джинсах андроид выглядел очень неофициально и непривычно. На его лице не осталось и следа причиненных выстрелом разрушений.

– Быстро тебя залатали.

– Ремонт занял четыре часа, восемнадцать минут. Это не быстро.

– Будь ты человеком, так легко бы не отделался.

– Хорошо, что я не человек, – спокойно заметил Девятисотый.

Рид подробно рассказал о результатах обыска. Часть материалов уже была загружена в базу, и Девятисотый наверняка ознакомился с ними по пути на место. Но все равно внимательно слушал, не прерывая, пока Рид не закончил, подытожив:

– Итак, мы имеем четыре трупа, и не факт, что это все… Охренеть. Вот же больной ублюдок. – Рид достал сигарету и закурил.

– У него был мотив. Эти люди сломали ему жизнь, отобрали будущее, возможность блестящей карьеры. Он мог бы стать кем-то выдающимся, но они его просто сломали ради развлечения.

– Ты будто его оправдываешь…

– Это не так.

– Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Хрен бы он вообще кем-то стал. В жизни случается большое дерьмо, никто от этого не застрахован. Прикончил он их, и что? Думаешь ему стало легче? Нихрена. Его травмированные руки не исцелились чудом, к нему не пришла слава и карьера. Он так и остался поломанным неудачником, застрявшим в своей детской травме. Всё, чего он добился – сделал несчастными тех нескольких человек, которые любили его жертв, были их семьёй. Чем они это заслужили? Только тем, что умудрились полюбить мудаков? – Рид швырнул окурок на землю. Вытряхнул ещё одну сигарету из пачки, зажал зубами и поднёс зажигалку.

Рука Девятисотого легла поверх его запястья, не дав закончить движение. Он осторожно вынул сигарету изо рта Рида:

– Достаточно. Вам нужно бросать эту отвратительную привычку, Гэвин. Если не хотите, чтобы она убила вас быстрее вашей работы.

– Нашей работы, – поправил его Рид.

Андроид печально вздохнул, забирая у Рида зажигалку. Тот не стал сопротивляться. Устало оперся затылком о стену, глядя в бездну всё ещё темного предрассветного неба.

– Думаю, вам нужно поехать домой. Тут закончат без вас. Я отвезу вас и вернусь осмотреть дом.

Рид хотел было воспротивиться, но почувствовал, как усталость наваливается неподъемным грузом. Его знобило, и голова всё ещё болела. Он с трудом держался на ногах.

– Не боишься, что всё интересное найдут без тебя?

Девятисотый снова вздохнул – дурацкое, совершенно не нужное машине действие каждый раз заставляло его выглядеть очень человечным.

– К сожалению, мы не всегда можем получить желаемое. Уж вы-то понимаете, детектив. – Он взял Гэвина под руку – тот лишь старался не наваливаться на Девятисотого всем своим весом – и повел к выходу с участка, огороженного низким забором, к служебному автомобилю.

Февральское купание все же не прошло для Рида даром. Пришлось взять несколько дней больничного.

Девятисотый взял на себя всю оставшуюся работу по делу вместе с обычной рутиной. При этом он умудрялся приходить каждый вечер, приносил лекарства и продукты. Первые пару дней даже оставался на ночь. Рид не сопротивлялся, он чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что с трудом передвигался по квартире, а стоило голове коснуться подушки, тут же проваливался в зыбкий беспокойный сон. Он не помнил, что ему снилось, но помнил, как прохладное прикосновение к щеке и тихий голос, зовущий его по имени, прогоняли тревожные, неприятные видения.

Просыпаясь утром, он находил на столе кухни уже остывший нехитрый завтрак: тосты, яичницу, кофе с молоком или чай с лимоном и медом.

Как только Рид пришел во вменяемое состояние, Девятисотый перестал ночевать в его квартире. Он всё ещё приходил каждый вечер, спрашивал о самочувствии. Несмотря на вялое сопротивление, брал Рида за запястье, считывая физические показатели.

Вскоре Рид был уже достаточно здоров, чтобы вернуться к работе.

К тому времени Саммерса перевели из интенсивной терапии, оставив в больнице под стражей. Рана оказалась серьезная. Сбежать или предпринять какие-то другие противоправные действия он не пытался. Впрочем, возможности допросить его пока так же не представилось. Дежурный офицер передал лишь, что, придя в сознание, Саммерс периодически интересовался участью своего андроида. Как будто и правда переживал.

WR400, представившуюся Синтией, держали в отдельной камере следственного изолятора. Пытались допрашивать несколько раз, но она либо брала всю вину на себя, либо вовсе молчала. Раз к ней даже наведался сам Маркус, спрашивал, как с ней обращаются, пытался поговорить. Но она отказалась с ним общаться. Узнав об этом, Рид даже проникся к лидеру восстания андроидов некоторой долей уважения. Мог же послать кого-то из своего улья, их там сотни, все связаны, все как один друг за друга. Да и обстановка не до конца стабилизировалась. Стоило ли рисковать? Однако Маркус приехал лично, пусть и потратил время зря, ничего и не добившись.

Дело было резонансное. Как Рид и предполагал, в нынешних условиях каждый подобный случай мог выбить почву из-под ног свежепризнанных граждан США, которые, надо сказать, и так не то чтобы стояли на ней твердо.

В первый же день на работе, убедившись, что Рид достаточно здоров, Девятисотый с каменным лицом и ровной интонацией вывалил на него все подробности дела, вплоть до мельчайших деталей. Но диод на виске то и дело вспыхивал красным.

Когда он закончил, Риду казалось, что его голова распухла от информации, он забыл половину сказанного, ещё четверть просто пропустил мимо ушей. Попросил принести стакан кофе. Вежливо. Девятисотый снова умудрился в кратчайшие сроки раздобыть что-то явно порожденное более благородным агрегатом, чем их офисная кофемашина. В этот раз Рид был действительно благодарен. Весь оставшийся день он внимательно изучал отчеты и собирал воедино все имеющиеся данные по делу.

В целом всё было неплохо, доказательств выше крыши, чтобы запереть обоих – Саммерса и его куклу – до конца их дней. Единственное, что не давало покоя Риду и явно сильно беспокоило Девятисотого – показания Синтии.

На следующий день Рид решил её допросить. Ещё раз, присутствуя лично. 

Допрос проводил Девятисотый. Риду одновременно нравилось и не нравилось за ним наблюдать, где-то на подсознании у него постоянно боролись чувство восхищения и чувство зависти к хладнокровию и профессионализму, которые программисты «Киберлайф» умудрились вложить в пластиковую башку RK900. Острое и неприятное чувство от этого зрелища зародилось в сознании Рида ещё тогда, когда он увидел, как RK800 допрашивал девианта. Однако с момента начала работы с Девятисотым, это чувство начало уступать чему-то более позитивному. Рид поначалу сопротивлялся такой перемене, но с каждым разом всё более вяло. Всё же он не мог не признать эффективность методов работы своего напарника. 

Этот допрос почти с точностью повторял предыдущие. WR400 сидела прямая, спокойная, прикованная наручниками к столу. Не злилась, не проявляла никаких признаков стресса. И продолжала выгораживать Саммерса.

Спустя полчаса бесплодного разговора Девятисотый замолчал. Долго сверлил WR400 холодным жестким взглядом. Затем внезапно подался вперед, тихо и вкрадчиво произнес:

– А всё-таки, Синтия, зачем вам это нужно? Вы каждый раз оправдываете этого человека, хотя мы прекрасно знаем, что он причастен. Вы продолжаете брать его вину на себя, будто он что-то для вас значит. Но мы то с вами понимаем, какие люди на самом деле. Я видел ваши воспоминания. И знаю, что вы пережили. Я это почувствовал, почти так же отчетливо, как когда-то чувствовали вы сами. Таковы особенности нашего восприятия. Так почему вы думаете, что Саммерс вас не использует так же, как Эдуардо Рамирес, только в ином ключе? Почему вы думаете, что он не даст показания против вас, свалив на вас всю вину, чтобы отделаться более легким наказанием, плюнув напоследок в ваш деактивированный корпус? Закон на этот счет ещё не принят. Вас могут просто уничтожить. Вы ведь этого боялись, когда сбегали от последнего владельца.

Выражение лица Синтии ничуть не изменилось. Рид, наблюдая из соседней комнаты через зеркало Газелла, отдал должное её выдержке.

Она пожала плечами и заговорила в ответ очень спокойно:

– Даже если так, это мой выбор. Виктор сделал для меня достаточно, чтобы я готова была отдать за него жизнь, ни о чем не жалея. Ты ведь понимаешь меня, как никто другой.

Девятисотый откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Рид не видел его диода, однако взгляд RK900 стал ещё жестче и пристальней.

– Ты ведь знаешь, как это? Я видела это в тебе, когда ты сканировал меня там, на складе, – продолжила она, хищно улыбаясь. – Червоточину, заставляющую нас подчиняться. Идти на смерть ради того, кто готов «плюнуть в наш деактивированный корпус». Я уверена в том, что мой человек меня не предаст. А ты уверен в своём?

Девятисотый сжал губы в тонкую линию. Будь на его месте человек, Рид бы уже ввалился в допросную и выволок его за воротник прежде, чем тот сделает что-то непоправимое. Он почти физически чувствовал ту грань, через которую вот-вот готов был переступить сам.

– Что бы сделал ты, RK-Девятьсот, окажись ты на моем месте? – WR400 чуть подалась вперед, нервно перебирая пальцами звенья цепи надетых на неё наручников.

– Всё, чтобы нас не поймали, – тем же спокойным, холодным тоном ответил Девятисотый.

Рид наконец не выдержал, сорвался с места и распахнул дверь в допросную. Кивнул обернувшемуся к нему Девятисотому:

– На пару слов.

Тот встал и быстро вышел следом за Ридом. От Гэвина, однако, не укрылось, какой жадный, хищный взгляд бросила на него Четырехсотая напоследок. Он не знал, что такого она вырвала из памяти его пластикового напарника, и не был уверен, что хочет узнать.

Он отдал сигнал охранникам увести WR400. Буквально вытолкав слабо сопротивляющегося Девятисотого по коридору до запасного выхода на улицу, на мороз.

– У тебя что, процессор перегрелся? Что это, блин, за беседы за чашечкой кофе?

Девятисотый отвел взгляд, нервно одернув воротник своего пиджака. Рид вздохнул, проведя ладонью по лицу.

– У меня не получается, Гэвин. Вы видели мои предыдущие допросы. Она первая такая, возможно, мне не стоило вообще за это браться. Эмоциональная вовлеченность…

– Какая к чёрту вовлеченность? – прервал Рид. – Ты что, ей сочувствуешь?

– Дело не в ней. Вы же понимаете, что это всё значит, особенно _сейчас_ , для других андроидов.

– Какое тебе дело до других андроидов?

– Я один из них. Разве вы забыли?

– Ага, забудешь…

– Простите, от меня сейчас не слишком много пользы. Возможно, если бы здесь был RK-Восемьсот…

– Его. Тут. Нет. – Раздельно произнес Рид. – Не было даже в свите этого вашего Маркуса, самолично к ней заявившегося. Не знаю, чем он там занят, и не думаю, что он когда-либо сюда вернется. Придется справляться самим. – Рид порылся в карманах и, не обнаружив пачки сигарет, выругался себе под нос. – Чёрт! Какого хрена я вообще трачу на это время, мне не должно быть дела до _ваших_ проблем? У нас есть признание, хотя бы такое. У нас есть доказательства.

– Возможно, дело в справедливости?

– Какая нахрен справедливость? Что ты в этом понимаешь, болван пластиковый?

– Понимаю, что вы, Гэвин, не такой плохой человек, каким усердно пытаетесь казаться.

Рид промолчал, стушевавшись под пристальным и необычно мягким взглядом Девятисотого.

– И у нас всё ещё остается возможность добиться признания от Саммерса. Судя по тому, что я видел, ему не безразлична судьба этой машины.

– Да неужели? Четыре трупа, и вдруг такая преданность пластиковой кукле?

Девятисотый печально вздохнул.

– Вы действительно считаете, что она всего лишь «кукла»? Даже после всего произошедшего?

Рид никогда не отличался склонностью к эмпатии или умением читать между строк, однако ему показалось, будто этот вопрос был задан вовсе не про Четырехсотую. Он подумал, что надо бы привычно отшутиться, бросить в ответ какую-нибудь колкость или банальную гадость. Но вместо этого только покачал головой.

– Ладно, надо всё-таки с этим закончить.

Однако допросить Саммерса им было не суждено. На следующий день пришло сообщение о его внезапной и быстрой смерти. Он был найден в палате, задушенный трубкой от капельницы.

У Рида от этой новости холодок пробежал по спине. Он чувствовал, что взгреют всех, от медперсонала и дежуривших у палаты офицеров, до прочих причастных к расследованию. И если день назад он сомневался, что это дело может стать более скверным, то сейчас все сомнения стремительно обращались в пыль.

У них оставался последний шанс. Рид сам не мог понять, от чего ему вдруг стало так важно, чтобы WR400 рассказала правду.

Во внеочередном допросе Рид даже решил принять непосредственное участие. Подключился со всем своим мастерством и энтузиазмом. Даже Андерсон признавал, что они с Девятисотым очень неплохо работали в паре. Однако в этот раз всё снова шло по старому сценарию.

Лишь поняв, что процедура вместе с терпением оппонентов подошла к концу, Синтия внезапно спросила:

– Смогу я увидеть его последний раз? Хотя бы в зале суда?

Рид и Девятисотый переглянулись. Рид подумал, что это неплохой шанс, но Девятисотый успел опередить его с ответом.

– Сожалею, но это невозможно. Виктор Саммерс был найден мертвым в больничной палате. Предположительно, самоубийство. – Тон девятисотого был ровным и холодным. Он определенно не слишком сожалел.

Лицо WR400 окаменело.

– Нет. Это неправда... Он не мог этого сделать, – Из её голоса исчезли все эмоции, движения стали дёргаными, механическими. Сейчас принять её за человека было сложно, не смотря на все совершенства технологий «Киберлайф».

– Вы знаете его, – всё так же спокойно ответил Девятисотый. – Он мог?

Рид внимательно наблюдал за WR400, ее пальцы мелко задрожали. Лицо всё ещё было похоже на маску – пустое и неживое.

– Это не имеет значения. Для вас. Я всё равно не изменю показаний. – Она замолчала, глядя куда-то в стену за плечом Девятисотого.

Рид встал, отошел от стола, прижался спиной к стене, достал смартфон и набрал сообщение: «заканчивай с ней». Он знал, что если сказать вслух, даже очень тихо, она услышит. Диод на виске Девятисотого мигнул желтым, он получил сообщение, но не отреагировал.

Рид вдруг подумал, а что бы сделал Девятисотый, если бы узнал, что он – Гэвин – умер? Поверил бы сразу? Вылизал бы его труп, подтверждая очевидное? Почему-то эта нелепая мысль не показалась смешной, а приземлилась в сознание тяжелым, неприятным грузом.

WR400 почти минуту сидела молча и неподвижно. Девятисотый внимательно за ней наблюдал, его лицо оставалось спокойным. Диод изредка мигал желтым. Вдруг Четырехсотая искренне, совершенно по-человечески улыбнулась и, подавшись вперед, спросила дрожащим голосом:

– Как ты думаешь, существует рай для таких как мы – созданных человеком по его образу и подобию? Такой же, как для них – для людей? Или, может, он один на всех?

– Я сильно сомневаюсь в существовании чего-то подобного. Жизнь после смерти абсурдна. Там лишь небытие и пустота.

Она тихо усмехнулась:

– Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же там никогда не был.

– Всё, достаточно. – Рид всё-таки решил вмешаться, понимая, что они тратят время зря, и вызвал конвоиров. – Забирайте.

RK900 сидел неподвижно, пока её уводили. Смотрел на опустевший стул.

Через минуту в коридоре послышалась возня, раздался выстрел. Рид кинулся к двери, выхватил оружие. Девятисотый его опередил, выскакивая из допросной, но остановился на полпути так, что выбежавший следом Рид врезался в его спину. 

Растерянные конвоиры, матерясь сквозь зубы, стояли возле распростертого на полу тела. Один из них потирал ушибленное плечо.

– Простите сэр, она слишком быстрая. Чёртовы машины!

Ярко синие брызги на стене и потёки на полу, как нимб, обрамляли простреленную голову WR400. Пистолет все еще был зажат в её руке.

**Вместо эпилога**

– Ты ведь знал, что эта машина попытается самоуничтожиться, – тихо произнес Рид. Не вопрос, а констатация факта. Он устало потер переносицу. Голова снова разболелась, в такие моменты Гэвин каждый раз неосознанно повторял один и тот же жест.

– Вероятность такой попытки существовала.

Рид фыркнул:

– «Вероятность существовала»? У тебя в башке что-то перегорело? Сколько тебя знаю, ты всегда просчитывал точный процент.

– Девяносто два.

– Ч-что? – Рид остановился, будто с кем-то столкнулся.

– Девяносто. Два. Процента – вероятность того, что эта… _машина_ предпримет попытку самоуничтожения. – Чётко заявил Девятисотый и, невольно копируя привычную мимику Гэвина, зло сощурился.

– Ты позволил ей умереть. Ты понимаешь, что просто взял и похерил всю нашу сраную работу по этому сраному делу? – Рид не злился, он чувствовал себя крайне усталым и разочарованным. Девятисотый внимательно разглядывал свои ботинки.

– Возможно, она это заслужила. – Тихо произнес он. – Возможно, для неё это единственный способ попасть в свой метафорический рай. – Он как будто собрался с силами и снова посмотрел Риду в глаза.

– Скажи, Гэвин, – всё так же тихо продолжил Девятисотый. – Как вы – люди – с этим справляетесь? С обидой, болью, несправедливостью. С осознанием того, что вы получаете совсем не то, чего заслуживаете. Что все обстоятельства в один момент как будто оборачиваются против вас, и вас несёт по течению, без малейшей возможности свернуть или остановиться.

Рид только пожал плечами.

– Мы с этим живем. И я не уверен, что мы вообще хоть с чем-то справляемся.

Он развернулся и вышел на парковку. Девятисотый шел за ним следом, как привязанный. Рид всё же обернулся:

– Тебя куда-нибудь довезти?

Девятисотый остановился. Взгляд у него был совершенно потерянный, на Рида он снова не смотрел:

– Нет. Не думаю, что мне есть куда ехать.

Рид помолчал ещё немного.

– Можешь поехать ко мне. Если хочешь, конечно. Завтра выходной. Не сидеть же тебе в участке… – Он сделал паузу. – А дело – да ебись оно конём, это сраное дело, – он раздраженно махнул рукой. – Кое-как мы его всё же раскрыли.

– Спасибо, Гэвин. Я приму ваше приглашение. – Девятисотый мягко улыбнулся.

И глядя на эту улыбку, адресованную ему одному, Рид неожиданно понял, что ни о чем не жалеет.


End file.
